Kunoichi de Equestria
by Kachorro
Summary: Por un accidente, Applejack termina es enviada a otro mundo, mas especifico en el Mundo Shinobi. Ahora nuestra querida Pony tendra que aprender a vivir como una humana junto con la compañía de cierto rubio ninja de Konoha. Naruto x Harem Rating: lenguaje fuerte, recomendado para mayores de 15 años cap 4 up
1. Chapter 1

- Hola amigos aquí Kachorro, a los que leyeron con anterioridad este fic, les debo una disculpa a ustedes como a mi colega Kamen Rider Predator al cual tampoco le había avisado de este pequeño arranque de estrés que tuve, el fic lo cerré sin avisar ni nada pero tenía unas cuantas razones para hacerlo las explicare…

estaba un poco estresado ya que tengo problemas familiares.

La computadora no es personal, es familiar y tenia poco tiempo para escribir

Y también por que decidí cambiar el formato de Script a Narrativo para que pudieran disfrutar de la lectura con más comodidad.

Se que eso no me justifica pero ahora estoy haciendo lo posi... -siendo interrumpido por una lluvia de: Fuuma Shurikens- ¡PERO QUE CARA...! -comenzando a esquivarlas el ataque de shurikens-.

Kachorro se pone a buscar de donde vinieron los objetos punzantes para ver a su atacante como…

- ¡Kachorrooo! -grito nadie mas que Kamen Rider Predator que estaba muy molesto- ¡se puede saber por que "#%#/ reeditaste el fic sin avisarme! -acercando a Kachorro para tomarlo del cuello de su camisa para zarandearlo- ¡sabes cuanto tiempo nos tomo en realizar los 7 capítulos que llevábamos!

- Lo siento tranquilízate amigo -digo mientras Kamen me zarandea haciendo que el cuello casi se me disloque- ¡Gardevoir ayúdame!

-¡Contrataste una Gardevoir para ti y no algo para mi, eres un mal amigo! -Decía para aplicarle la Tazzmission- ¡ahora me pagaras!

-NOOOOOOO! ES- ESPERA, ABRE 7 -dice siendo asfixiado-

- ¡Que tratas de decir! -aplicando más presión en llave-.

- A- AIRE - digo poniéndome azul-

- ¡Que! ¡De que recamara hablas maldito!

- ahí -dice señalando la recamara de al lado mientras Kamen lo deja tirado en el suelo-

- Si estas es una de tus bromas te aplicara que la Tombstone Piledriver -amenazo Kamen para abrir abrir la puerta y llevarse una gran sorpresa- ¡EEEEHHH! O_O

Frente a kamen Rider apareció una hermosa chica de pelo rojo con dos orejas negras de felino, su piel era exótica(bronceada), pero en los brazos era de color gris, con brazos largos que terminaban en garras, tenia un velo púrpura en su rostro el cual llegaba hasta su pecho, de figura hermosa, pechos copa C, cubiertos por un top rojo, tenia adornos dorados en los brazos, los cuales eran parecidos a brazaletes, una especie de pantalón que parecía ser piel de jaguar , y de su cintura salían dos colas felinas grises. La chica miraba con una sonrisa a Kamen Rider el cual seguía viendo a la chica recostada en la cama de la habitación.

- ¡Ba-Bastemon! -decia Kamen mientras que la hermosa digimon se lanza a sus brazos para abrazarlo- vaya Kachorro, gracias por este regalo-

Lo siento bro pero me ire a cuidar a mi linda gatita -retirándose del lugar dejando a Kachorro solo y lastimado pero se regresa- se me olvidaba, dejando la disculpa de Kachorro de lado, haré la renuncia de derechos:

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic a Lauren Faust, yo Kamen Rider y de Kachorro el cual parece casi muerto –picándolo con un palito- solo hacemos lo posible para crear un fic sin fines de lucro, todo lo que han leído y leerán han salido de nuestras retorcidas mentes –mirando a Kachorro, para después ver a Batemon sonriéndole- bueno tengo cosas que hacer jejeje ahí me cuentas como nos fue amigo y gracias.

Cap 1: Naruto Uzumaki ha regresado.

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro para Konoha, aburrido, simple y monotono desde que cierto rubio se fue a entrenar pero eso esta por cambiar, exactamente a 5 minutos del portón rojo hay 3 figuras que se encaminaban de regreso de su viaje de entrenamiento.

La primera figura era la de un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco y largo el cual llegaba a media espalda, traía un kimono rojo con un pantalón verde y unas sandalias Ninja, media aproximadamente 1.90 m, en su rostro había dos líneas rojas debajo de sus ojos en forma vertical, su banda en la frente tenia el Kanji del aceite.

La segunda era la de una rubia de larga cabellera, su pelo estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo la cual llegaba a su espalda, en su cuello había un cordón que sujetaba un sombrero vaquero, era de ojos verdes y piel bronceada, su estatura era de 1.64 m, traía una camiseta sin mangas color naranja, esta camisa dejaba resaltar muy bien sus pechos copa D ya que llegaba arriba de su obligo, tenia una breve cintura y anchas caderas, traía unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos, que dejaban apreciar sus largas y bien formadas piernas, en sus pies había unas botas vaqueras.

La ultima figura era la de un chico de rubia cabellera muy alborotada, sus ojos eran azules y su piel bronceada, a ambos lados de su rostro había tres líneas parecidas a bigotes de un gato. Su ropa era una camiseta de malla que dejaba mostrar su bien trabajado abdomen, y unos pantalones negros con una línea roja, sus sandalias eran negras. Media alrededor de los 1.70 m.

- Bueno Gakis ya casi llegamos –hablo el hombre con una sonrisa, no era un secreto que ansiaba regresar a Konoha para darse un merecido descanso y continuar con esas investigaciones que realizaba en las aguas termales de las chicas- ¿Gakis? –Menciono volteando para ver a ambos chicos los cuales venían discutiendo-

- Ya te dije que te pongas la chaqueta Naruto-kun –dijo la chica un poco molesta, al ver que el rubio se negaba a usarla-

- Pero AJ-chan, hace mucho calor para traer eso –dijo con un tono infantil-

- Pero, no me gusta que andes así –dijo sonrojada, al ver que su novio se negaba a usarla-

- ¿Por qué no? Antes de venir para acá no te molestaba que estuviera sin camiseta.

- Pu... pues es por... por que solo estaba yo contigo -dijo sonrojada y desviando la mirada del rubio, que no entendía muy bien la situación-

- ¿Que hay de malo? ahora estamos juntos -dijo el rubio y a la vez toma a la rubia de la cintura para luego abrazarla- además tu dices que me veo bien así.

- Oh... lo se, pero no me gustaría que otras te vean así- dijo muy roja mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el pecho de su novio- ¨demonios estoy mas roja que una manzana madura¨ -pensó con su típico acento country-

- No te preocupes por eso, no me importa que la gente me vea con mi novia -al decir eso, a AJ le salía vapor por las orejas-

- Lo que pasa es que esta celosa de que otros te vean así Gaki -hablo el gama sanin, con una sonrisa ya que consideraba divertida la escena de esos dos, era típico que AJ se celara cuando alguna chica comenzaba a coquetearle al rubio-

- Ha usted nadie le pregunto, y para que lo sepa no estoy celosa -grito un poco roja, para después soltarle una poderosa patada al peliblanco, el cual destruyo 3 árboles en su recorrido-

- Vaya AJ-chan, cada día tus patadas son más poderosas, quien iba a pensar que el aprender el Savate te volvería una gran savateuses (Nota: así se les llama a las mujeres que practican el Savate o Boxeo Frances)

- ¡Oh por Celestia! -grito preocupada, acercándose al sanin el cual estaba entre los escombros de los árboles- perdóneme Jiraiya -sama no era mi intención ¿como se lo puedo compensar?

- Bueno tal vez si tu me dejaras escribir de ti, para mi libro yo – dijo con cara de pervertido, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el trasero de la chica, la cual tubo un escalofrío que fue remplazado por un tic en su ojo Izquierdo y una vena punzante-

- Ni loca lo are viejo pervertido –grito furiosa, al ver que el peli blanco no desaprovechaba nada, así que se decidió por darle una buena patada en la cara lo cual lo arrojo varios metros lejos de ella-

Una vez que reanudaron su camino, los tres llegaron a la puerta y fueron recibidos por Izumo y Kotetsu.

- Vaya eres tu Naruto – le saludo uno de los Shinobis de la entrada, este tenia su traje Jounin, media alrededor de los 1.70, su pelo era castaño y tenia un fleco que tapaba su ojo Izquierdo, sobre su cabeza había una bandana azul con el símbolo de Konoha-

- Así es amigos, eh regresado –comento sonriendo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa-

- Ya se te extrañaba por aquí amigo, nadie hace mejores bromas como las que tu hacías –dijo sonriendo el otro Jōnin. Este tenía pelo azabache y muy alborotado, tenia una venda a mitad de la cara y vestía un traje de Jōnin-

- Disculpe señorita, usted viene a Konoha por una Turismo, comercio o asuntos con la hokage –pregunto observando a la hermosa joven junto a Naruto-

- Ella viene conmigo chicos –dijo sonriendo mientras la chica se sonrojaba a mas no poder-

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Applejack, o si quieren llámenme AJ y yo... yo soy la novia de Naruto Uzumaki –dijo algo roja y evadido las miradas de incredulidad de los shinobis de la hoja, por tal respuesta-

- Naruto ¡cabron! -grita el pelinegro- ¿como demonios se te ocurre esclavizar a una hermosa chica? –grito furioso mientras tomaba al rubio por el cuello de la camiseta de malla-

- Es de muy mal gusto eso Naruto, te creíamos diferente, esa chica no puede pertenecerte, tienes que darle su libertad –hablo serio-

- ¡Que estupideces dicen, nunca trataría a AJ-chan como mi esclava, hemos sido novios por mas de un año!

- Es... esclava -menciono sonrojada mientras su mente comenzaba a volar-

Fantasía

Podemos ver como en una habitación oscura esta un rubio de ojos azules sentado en una silla mientras su esclava esta con la ropa desgarrada, tenia un collar en el cuello y suplicaba por la atención de su amo. Este chasqueo los dedos lo cual le dio la libertad a la rubia, la cual se acerco a su amo.

- Po- por favor Naruto Sama, castígueme lo merezco –decía agachada sin ver el rostro del rubio-

- ¿Así que quieres ser castigada? Bueno comencemos –dijo forzando a la chica a tragar su miembro, haciendo que el rubio disfrutara del placentero sube y baja que le daba la rubia- bueno, este es tu premio linda –dijo liberando una gran cantidad de semen que casi la ahogaba-

Fin de la fantasía

En la realidad, la rubia solo tenia una enorme sonrisa tonta y a la vez comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz, y eso llamo la atención de los demás menos Naruto que seguía defendiéndose pero la risa de AJ lo saco de su discusión, justo cuando se dio cuenta que la miraban hablo.

- ¿Sucede algo? -a lo que los demás le dicen que esta sangrando de la nariz- no debí leer ese libro naranja que carga Jiraiya -sama -pensó muy roja por la vergüenza, de ser observada en ese estado-

Luego de ese incomodo momento y e una explicación creíble, Naruto, AJ y Jiraiya pasaron por la entrada para juntarse con Tsunade, mientras avanzaban los aldeanos se quedaban observando a la recién llegada que se sentía bastante nerviosa y eso pudo percatarlo su novio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien AJ-chan? –pregunto el rubio viendo el estado de la rubio, esta se encontraba nerviosa ya que los hombres la miraban con lujuria mientras las mujeres solo sentían envidia-

- No me gusta de como me miran las demás personas, creo que no fue buena idea venir a este lugar- dijo abrazando a su novio-

- No tienes de que preocuparte AJ -chan, yo estoy contigo es mas -en ese instante se inclino tomando por sorpresa a AJ, para poder cargarla a de manera nupcial-

- Naruto ¿que estas haciendo? bájame -reclamaba muy avergonzada, ya que todos los miraban- ¡Narutoooooooooooooo! -grito asustada cuando este salto y llego a la cima de un poste- ¡no me sueltes por favor, sabes que odio las alturas! -dijo aforrándose al rubio, mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su novio-

- No te preocupes, jamás haría algo como eso –le dijo con una sonrisa dulce-... KONOHA NARUTO UZUMAKI A REGRESADO -grito a toda la aldea-

- Ese gaki, solo espero que AJ no lo quiera matar cuando bajen de ahí.

Ahora mismo AJ esta completamente avergonzada, pero luego su pena se fue al admirar la gran aldea de su novio y mas al ver los famosos rostro de piedra de que tanto hablaba.

- Este lugar... es muy hermoso -decia la rubia mirando a su alrededor- es mucho mas grande que Ponyville.

- Te dije que te encantaría Konoha -añadió el rubio mientras su novia asiente- a partir de ahora este será tu nueva hogar.

- Este, Naruto-kun -dijo un poco sonrojada, intentando llamar la atención del rubio-

- ¿Si AJ-chan? –pregunto viendo a su rubia novia-

- ¿Podríamos bajar? sabes que las alturas, me causan pánico -dijo algo avergonzada-

- Seguro... !Agárrate fuerte! -grito con emoción el rubio mientras descendían-

- ¡Asi nooooooo! -grito muy asustada-

Mientras caían, Applejack se aferro fuertemente del cuello de Naruto causando que sus pecho Copa D, se pegaran al rostro de su novio y este quedo en shock al sentirlos. Una vez que aterrizaron, los aldeanos, entre las mayoría los hombres sentían las ganas de matar al rubio por semejante suerte, mientras que otros se morían de celos, y por supuesto el Gama Sennin no perdió tiempo y empezó a tomar notas.

- Esto me gusta, sin duda me servirá para mi siguiente libro, se tratara la historia de una hermosa joven que viene de lejano país y que encontró el amor en un joven ninja -sonriendo pervertidamente- ustedes dos son una mina de oro muchachos.

De inmediato los chicos se percataron de eso y se separaron rápidamente bastante rojos.

- ¿AJ -chan estas bien? -pregunto al ver que su novia-

- ¿En que estabas pensado cuando me subiste ahí arriba? - le pregunto molesta-

- No te enojes AJ -dijo al ver que esta le estaba dando la espalda- por favor perdóname.

- Tal vez lo haga... pero tienes que darme algo a cambio -dijo de manera seductora-

-Y que sugieres, mi bella manzanita -le siguió el juego a la rubia, mientras ambos se acercaban para demostrar su amor-

- Vamos muestren mas, sigan así, me volveré millonario -pensaba el Gama Sennin el cual sacaba humo del pobre lápiz que usaba al escribir a tal velocidad-

Pero justo cuando ambos se iban a besar, algo o mas bien alguien los interrumpió...

- Hey Naruto, me alegra ver que has regresado -dijo una voz muy conocida para el rubio-

Naruto al oír esa familiar voz volteo a ver que se trataba de su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno.

- Como estas Naruto, me alegro que hayas regresado de tu entrenamiento -dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de pies a cabeza- "si que ha cambiado bastante, se ve muy guapo" -pensaba la pelirosa

- Eres tu, hola Sakura -dijo seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirosa, por primera vez su amigo la llamo por su nombre y sin poner el 'chan' al final-.

- "Hola Sakura, es todo lo que puedes decir después de tanto tiempo" -pensaba ella al ver la actitud seria de Naruto- eeeh si, hola a ti también, por saber no dirás algo mas sobre mi -decia ella pensando que el rubio le diria algo bonito, lastima que no sucedio-.

- ¿Eh, acaso debería decir otra cosa? -dijo algo confundido y eso molesto a Sakura-.

- ¡Como puedes decir eso, tienes más de tres años sin mirarme! ¿¡y es lo único que dirás!? Baka -dijo dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, pero en eso la rubia, al lado de Naruto se interpuso y dio una patada que casi golpeaba a Sakura, entonces de la nada una extraña ráfaga de viento la empujo mandándola estrellarse en una cerca de madera-

- No me importa quien seas pero no permitiré que lastimes a mi novio -dijo AJ seriamente y dejando a la pelirosa impactada, no por el ataque que la mando lejos, sino por que esa rubia dijo que Naruto es su novio-.

Esa palabra estuvo presente en la cabeza de Sakura, la cual no salía de su asombro, por lo sucedido ya que ella vio detenidamente cuando la rubia dejo frete a ella la planta de su bota, fue cuando la ráfaga llego y la saco volando.

- ¿N...Novio? ¿¡acaso es una especie de broma!? -sin poder creer de lo que acababa de escuchar para luego mirar a su compañero- Naruto, ¿dime de lo que dijo esta extraña no es cierto?

- No trates a AJ-chan como extraña, Sakura -nuevamente la pelirosa quedo sorprendida ¿a donde quedo el chan que siempre usaba en su nombre?- para que lo sepas, ella y yo SI somos novios, y lo somos por mas de un año.

- No... No puede ser verdad, tu... estabas enamorado de mi -dijo incrédula y un poco dolida-

- Sakura, tu y yo nunca podiamos estar juntos, ya que en el momento en que Sasuke regresara, yo quedaría de lado de nuevo -dijo con la cabeza agachada- durante este tiempo que he entrenado con Ero-sennin me di cuenta que yo no tenia un lugar en tu corazón, así que decidí seguir adelante y olvidar lo que una vez sentí por ti -añadió el para luego acercarse a AJ a abrazarla- pero gracias a eso pude encontrar a AJ-chan un años antes de regresar, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

- ¡Eso no es cierto, yo siempre te considere como alguien importante en vida, tu y yo somos amigos! -dijo Sakura muy dolida-.

- Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por que Sasuke recibía todo tu cariño mientras que yo me ganaba los golpes? ¿Por que nunca me ofreciste lo que tu cocinabas mientras que el si? ¿¡Por que nunca me agradeciste las veces que arriesgue mi vida para salvarte pensando que fue ese traidor que intento matarme en aquella misión!?

Al decir todo eso, Sakura se sentía de lo peor y más cuando recordó todo esos momentos, había recordado que el rubio fue que la salvo de Gaara durante la invasión al igual que en otras misiones.

Ahora mismo se sentía como basura al saber que le dijeron era la verdad.

- Tienes razón... Naruto yo lo sien... -justo en el momento que se disculpaba, Jiraiya se acerco para interrumpir-

- ¡Oigan chicos, será mejor que vayamos a donde Tsunade nos espera! -dicho eso, Naruto y Applejack siguieron a Ero-sennin mientras que Sakura solo los seguía a distancia y con la cabeza baja-

El camino fue mas calmado, AJ tenia mas confianza ya que se dio cuenta que Naruto no estaría dispuesto a separarse de ella y eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor, de como había llegado a la aldea.

Al llegar a la torre, Naruto volvió a cargar a AJ, la cual se volvió a poner roja, y para disgusto de ella volvió a saltar para entrar por la ventana.

- Hola Baa -chan ¿como estas? -le dijo a la rubia la cual revisaba el papeleo de diario-

- ¡Naruto! ¡Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames asi! -grito enloquecida, dejando a Naruto estampado en el suelo, y el puño de Tsunade desprendía un poco de humo-.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿estas bien? -dijo preocupada, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, Tsunade parpadeo un poco y termino reaccionando al ver que el rubio habia regresado-.

- ¡Naruto! -grito feliz y abrazando al joven que consideraba un hijo- ¡no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho mocoso infernal! -dijo apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras Naruto se ponía muy azul, por falta de aire-

- Baa-chan...no... Puedo... respirar -dijo apenas mientras que la Hokage lo suelta y AJ lo sujeta para que no se caiga-.

- Naruto estas bien -viendo a su novio recuperando el aire-.

- Si... estoy...bien -al decir eso la rubia lo abraza suavemente y Tsunade y Shizune estaban sorprendidas de lo que estaba pasando-.

- Eeeh, disculpe jovencita, pero por saber quien eres tu -pregunta la Hokage y la rubia se acerco a la rubia mayor-.

- Lo siento mucho, me llamo Applejack, pero pueden llamarme AJ si quiere, y si se pregunta quien soy la novia de Naruto-kun -dijo con una sonrisa y Tsunade y su asistente solo podían reaccionar de una manera-.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -fue el potente grito que se escucho de la Torre causando que todas las ventanas del lugar se rompieran-.

- ¿Por que todos reaccionan de la misma manera? -dijo Naruto recordando las reacciones de Izumo, Kotetsu, Sakura y ahora de la Hokage y su asistente-.

- ¿Tan malo es que Naruto-kun tenga novia? -pregunto curiosa-.

- ¡No... no es eso, lo que pasa es que Naruto era muy inmaduro y estaba enamorado de otra persona! -dijo Tsunade aun muy impresionada-

- Tu misma lo dijiste Baa-chan, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero ahora amo a AJ y soy feliz -dijo Naruto abrazando a AppleJack-

- No se que decir... -dijo Tsunade aun tratando de asimilar la información-.

- En serio son novios -reacciono Shizune y los chicos asienten- ¡felicidades chicos, en especial a ti Naruto! -abrazando a su hermanito-.

- Muchas gracias Shizune-neechan -dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo-.

- Solo por saber ¿desde cuando son novios? -pregunto la rubia queriendo saber de como sucedió la relación de los chicos-.

- Llevamos mas de un año desde que comenzamos nuestra relación, y debo decir que fue lo mejor que me haya sucedido en mi vida -dijo la rubia menor mientras abrazaba a su novio-.

- Bueno eso me alegra mucho chico... Applejack ¿tienes algún tipo de entrenamiento? -pregunto curiosa-

- Bueno, estuve entrenando con Jiraiya-sama y Naruto-kun, se como defenderme ya que tengo un estilo de pelea propio además de haber desarrollado el Fūton, también me manejo en el estilo de pelea del Savate -dijo con una sonrisa, pero cuando la Hokage escucho "Savate" se alarmo bastante-.

- ¡A...Acabas de decir Savate! -AJ algo preocupada asiente y la rubia mayor mira fijamente a Gama-sennin- ¡en que diablos pensabas en enseñarle ese estilo de pelea, maldito pervertido!

- Disculpe Tsunade-sama ¿pero que es eso del Savate? -pregunto su asistente mientras que Sakura tenia curiosidad sobre ese estilo de pelea-.

- El Savate, también conocido como boxeo o kickboxing francés, es el estilo de pelea mas peligroso que haya existido, hay muy pocas personas en el mundo que practican ese estilo ya que combina el uso de las manos y los piernas como armas e incluye elementos del boxeo occidental, técnicas de agarre y técnicas de patadas. Si lo comparamos con el estilo de pelea de Gai y Rock Lee seria como un simple juego de niños -al decir eso, Shizune y Sakura sintieron terror en solo pensar que la rubia llamada Applejack era una experta en ese estilo de pelea-.

- Déjenme decirle que ella si que es buena en ese estilo, sus patadas son tan devastadoras como tus golpes, Tsunade -dijo el Gama-sennin mientras recordaba dolorosos recuerdo cuando la rubia menor lo descubrió espiándola y luego termino en el hospital por un mes entero-.

- Bien, Applejack seria interesante evaluar tu estilo de pelea ¿te gustaría hacer una prueba para ser un Ninja de Konoha? -pregunto sonriendo la mujer-

- ¿Yo, una Kunoichi de Konoha? -esta voltea a ver a Naruto y lo ve sonriendo- si acepto, suena interesante la propuesta.

- De acuerdo chicos, tu rival esta en esta aquí.

En ese instante la puerta se abre dejando entrar a Temari y Shikamaru los cuales ya eran unos Chūnins.

- Vaya pero si es Naruto -dijo Shikamaru al ver a su viejo amigo-.

- Hola Shikamaru ¿tu seras mi oponente? -pregunto emocionado-

- ¿Oponente? eso es muy problemático, yo solo vengo a entregar el papeleo de los próximos exámenes Chūnins -decia el joven Nara-.

- Ya veo, entonces eres tu... este hmm –pregunto intentando recordar el nombre de la rubia de Suna-

- ¡Soy Temari, la hermana de Gaara! -grito molesta- ¿¡como es que se te olvido mi nombre

- Jejeje lo siento Temari, prometo que no volverá a pasar -se disculpe Naruto para luego notar que ambos chicos llegaron juntos- ¿por que vienen juntos? ¿Estaban en una cita? –Pregunto de manera inocente-.

- Naruto-kun eso no se pregunta –dijo eela jalando la oreja de su novio-.

- ¡owowowow! ¡espera AJ-chan eso duele!-se quejaba el rubio-.

- Por supuesto que no ¿por que todos piensan en eso? -dijo el joven Nara que se sonrojaba levemente al igual que Temari-.

- Entiendo por lo que pasas amigo, todos el mundo no me cree que AJ-chan y yo somos novios -dijo el rubio llamando la atención de los chicos-.

- ¡Tienes novia! -dijeron Shikamaru y Temari sin poder creer- ¡acaso es una de tus broma!

- ¡Claro que no, yo tengo novia por mas de un año! -respondió bien molesto y en eso Applejack se acerca a su novio para calmarlo-.

- Tranquilizate Naruto-kun, no te pongas asi -dijo la rubia menor, luego se acerco a los chicos- mucho gusto soy Applejack, pero puede llamarme AJ.

- M-M-Mucho... g-gusto -dijo Shikamaru muy nervioso mientras desviaba su vista para no ver los grandes pechos de AJ-.

- Si, un gusto en conocerte -dijo la rubia de Suna que estaba bastante celosa por el cuerpo que tenia la otra rubia- "como hizo para tener semejante cuerpo, ¿cual es su secreto o que fue lo que comió?" -pensaba ella sin dejar de mirar a Applejack-.

- Naruto, tu oponente no sera Shikamaru, el esta por ahi -dijo la Hokage señalando la ventana, y en eso cierto Shinobi peliplateado amante del Icha Icha asomo su cabeza-

- Hola Naruto, ha pasado mucho tiempo -saludo Kakashi contento y se notaba por su ojo visible-.

- Hola Kakashi-sensei, ¿usted sera mi contrincante? -pregunto Naruto-.

- Así es Naruto, yo los evaluare a ti y Sakura su progreso como ninjas -respondió el Copy-nin-.

- ¡Eso es genial! Por cierto, venga conmigo, quiero presentarle a alguien especial -decia el rubio para llevarlo en donde esta su novia- Kakashi-sensei, quiero que conozca a mi novia AJ-chan -el l ojo de Kakashi se puso como plato al oír tal noticia-.

- ¿¡Que clase de broma cruel es esta!? -grito el bastante impactado haciendo que Naruto este en una esquina haciendo circulitos con el dedo y era rodeado por un aura azul, mientras AJ estaba su lado dándole ánimos-.

- Por que nadie me cree de que tengo novia -menciono deprimido-.

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, no importa lo que otros piensen, yo estoy contigo pase lo que pase -dijo Applejack dándole un pequeño beso en los labios frente a todos-.

- EJEM -Tsunade llamo la atención de todos- como les estaba diciendo, Naruto, AJ y Sakura, ustedes tres tendrán una batalla contra Kakashi para evaluar sus habilidades -dijo la Hokage mientras los tres jóvenes asienten-.

- Algo me dice que esta evaluación será muy interesante, ya quiero ver el resultado del entrenamiento de Sakura con Obaa-chan -cuando Naruto menciono eso, hubo un pequeño silencio en la oficina- eeeeh, ¿acaso dije algo malo?.

- Naruto -decia la Hokage llamando su atención - debo decirte algo importante, meses después de que te fueras de viaje, Sakura dejo de ser mi alumna -esa noticia sorprendió al rubio que no podía creer de lo que escucho-.

- ¿¡Como que Sakura ya no es tu alumna!? ¿que rayos paso mientras estuve de viaje?! -pregunto el y en eso una avergonzada Sakura tomo la palabra-.

- Escucha Naruto, lo que sucedió fue un error mío, pero eso no es importante por que Kakashi-sensei me ayudo bastante estos años que tu no estabas -dijo ella con una sonrisa triste-.

- De acuerdo, como tu digas -dijo el rubio que se preguntaba a si mismo que fue lo que paso entre la Hokage y su compañera para que dejara de ser su alumna-.

Luego Shikamaru y Temari dejaron los documentos y se retiraron dejando a los demás para que siguieran conversando.

- Antes de que se me olvide -dijo buscando en su porta-kunais- tome Kakashi-sensei, es para usted -dijo entregándole una nueva versión de su libro, pero con la portada verde-.

- ¡Imposible, esto... esto es! -decia el al reconocer el libro que le entrego su alumno-.

- Es el siguiente volumen del Icha-Icha Paradise -dijo Naruto para acercarse a Kakashi- y déjeme decirle que es muy bueno, ya lo leí diez veces -dijo susurrándole al oído para que los demás no lo escucharan-

- Tu... tu también... ¡que alegría de que seas mi alumno, te guiare por el camino correcto Naruto! –dijo llorando de manera cómica, por lo orgulloso que se encontraba de su pupilo, mientras en otro lado de Konoha, Gai sentía ganas de matar a alguien por que se sentía copiado-

- Le aviso que el siguiente volumen saldrá en 3 meses en Kiri -le dijo a su maestro que solo empezó a leer su nuevo libro-.

- Bien chicos, sera mejor que vallamos al campo de entrenamiento para dar inicio a su prueba –menciono la Hokage mientras se levantaba para hacer la evaluación, pero...-

- Tsunade sama, creo que lo mejor seria dejar que estos dos tortolitos descansen hoy, ¿que le parece si dejamos la prueba para mañana? -sugerio Kakashi que deseaba leer su amado regalo-.

- Pero que tonterías dices, la que manda aqui soy... ¿Kakashi? -notando que el peliplateado habia desaparecido en un instante- ¿¡en donde rayos se fue ese Baka!?.

- Seguro que se fue en alguna parte para leer ese libro –dijo Sakura con vergüenza ajena-

- Pues claro, es una obra maestra ya que lo escribió Jiraiya el galante -dijo con una de sus poses absurdas-.

- Jiraiya, si vuelves a hacer eso te sacare volando de un puñetazo ¿entiendes? -amenazo la rubia Hokage-.

- ¡NOOOO PERDONAME TSUNADE-HIME, YA ME BASTA CON LAS PATADAS DE AJ! -rogó el Sannin que se arrodillada ante una atónita Tsunade que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-.

- Este... si lo que digas -dijo con una gota de sudor surcando su nuca-

- Creo que regresare a mi departamento, tengo mucho que limpiar -decia Naruto para comenzar a retirarse de la oficina junto con Applejack-.

- Un momento Naruto, te tengo una mala noticia que darte... tu departamento fue demolido por error durante una remodelacion en donde vivias -decia Tsunade que sacaba un pergamino de su escritorio- aquí están tus cosas que logramos rescatar.

- ¿¡Queeeee!? ¿Mi departamento fue demolido, ahora donde viviré!? -grito aterrado-.

- Por eso no te preocupes, como teníamos contemplada tu llegada, te acondicionamos un mejor departamento, el cual es un poco mas grande que el antiguo -dijo Shizune para que su hermanito se calmara-.

- ¿Deberás, tengo un nuevo departamento? ¡Gracias! -agradeció el rubio mientras Tsunade le entrega unas llaves y una nota-.

- Toma este papel, es la dirección de tu nuevo departamento... ya se pueden retirar chicos, los quiero mañana temprano en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 -dijo la Hokage-.

- ¡Hai! -asistieron los rubios para retirarse junto con Sakura, una vez que se fueron Tsunade dio un gran suspiro-.

- Espero que Naruto nunca se entere de lo que paso realmente con su departamento -dijo la rubia algo arrepentida-.

- Usted tuvo la culpa por estar firmando los documentos de demolición sin tener que revisarlos, y todo fue por que quería tomarse el dia libre -le regaño Shizune a su maestra que tenia una vena pulsante en su frente-.

- Mas te vale que no le digas a nadie sobre eso, ¡entendiste Shizune! -la pelinegra bastante asustada asiente-.

Una vez que termino la reunión, Naruto junto con AJ y Sakura se retiran de la torre, una vez fuera la pelirosa se le ocurrió una idea.

- Oigan, que les parece si vamos a Ichiraku a comer ramen para festejar -dijo Sakura mientras que para el rubio fue como música para sus oídos al oír la palabras ramen-.

- ¡Gran idea Sakura hace tiempo que extrañaba el ramen de Ichiraku! -dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-.

- ¿Me pueden decir que es el ramen? -pregunto la rubia mientras que la pelirosa se le queda viendo-.

- ¿Como que no conoces lo que es el ramen? ¿Hablas como si vinieras de otro mundo? -dijo la pelirosa mientras que los rubios se quedan mirando para luego sonreír-.

- Si supieras la verdad, Sakura -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para luego dirigirse al puesto de ramen-.

- ¡Oigan espérenme! -decía ella mientras alcanzaba a los rubios-.

CONTINUARA…

- TSK… uno pensaría que después del regalo mínimo pudo haberme acomodado en el sillón –dice molesto mientras Gardevoir le pone un vendaje en la cabeza-

Mientars tanto en otra casa…

- ¡Kamen Rider sama no puedo mas! – grito la chica gato-

- yo tampoco Bastemon –chan-

-Kamen Rider –sama/ Bastemon –chan – gritaron a uni sonido-

Regresando con Kachorro…

- Bueno los espero en el proximo cap amigos -


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí les traemos el capitulo de de Equestria Kunoichi, esperamos sea de su agrado… parece que los cambios son pocos pero el nuevo formato hace mas cómoda la lectura.

Ni Naruto ni My little Pony, me pertenecen, ya que sus autores originales son Masashi Kishimoto y Lauren Faust.

Cap. 2

Esa misma tarde Naruto, AJ y Sakura se dirigían a Ichiraku, la rubia estaba impresionada con los edificios de la aldea, ya que su estructura era muy diferente a los que estaban en Ponyville. Mientras avanzaban por las concurridas calles de la aldea, la pelirosa miraba con dolor el como los rubios iban tomados de la mano y hablaban amistosamente, en todo el camino estuvo reflexionando todos los momentos en los que hirió al rubio, lo desprecio aun cuando solo estaban ellos dos, pero ahora con AJ, se veia demasiado feliz.

- "Creo que es lo mejor que ellos dos estén juntos, ambos se ven realmente felices" -pensaba la chica tratando de contener las lagrimas- "pero aun así me duele tanto de que Naruto me rechace de esa manera, esto se siente mucho peor de cuando me rechazaba Sasuke."

- Oye Sakura ¿que te pasa? te veo muy callada -pregunto el viendo a su amiga-.

- N-No es nada, estoy bien -dijo ella sonriendo falsamente- "incluso dejo de llamarme Sakura-chan, nunca creí que extrañaría eso"

- ¿Estas segura amiga? Por que te veo un poco triste -ahora pregunto la rubia notando la tristeza de la pelirosa-.

- No se preocupen por mi, ya les dije que estoy bien, solo estoy sorprendida y feliz por su relación –comento sonriendo de manera nerviosa-.

- ¿Estas segura Sakura? -dijo viéndola detenidamente, lo cual puso nerviosa a la pelirosada-

- Cla-Claro, por que no habría de estar bien jajajaja -dijo imitando a Naruto, mientras se reía nerviosa-.

- Si tu lo dices -dijo volviendo a lo suyo con su novia, mientras la rubia volteaba a ver como cambio la ¨sonrisa¨ en la pelirosada por una cara triste-

- ¿Y el ramen es rico? tu sabes... yo, yo solo como manzanas –dijo con un poco de vergüenza-.

- Es verdad, olvide que eras vegetariana, -en ese instante el rubio recibió un pellizco en el brazo, por cortesía de su novia- ¡auch!, AJ-chan eso duele –se quejo sobando su área afectada-.

- Eso es por olvidarte que soy vegetariana –dijo con poca molestia en su voz- y esto –dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios- es para que no te duela mas –dijo sonriéndole de manera dulce-.

- Sabes me siento un poco mal todavía –dijo divertido-.

- Jajajaja mejor guárdalos para el postre –dijo un poco colorada-.

- Bueno una vez que lleguemos, le pediré ha Ayame-neechan que te prepare un Ramen vegetariano -dijo regalándole una sonrisa-.

Los chicos se acercaban poco a poco al local, una vez que llegaron fueron atendidos por Ayame, la hermosa castaña se miraba mas madura y hermosa, la chica vestía un delantal blanco, el cual hacia ver un busto copa C, una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco, esta resaltaba muy bien su cuerpo, ya que a pesar de no ser Kunoichi la chica se mantenía en forma, también vestía una larga falda color blanco, la cual daba a resaltar un poco su trasero redondo. Una pañoleta adornaba su cabeza para que su largo pelo castaño no le molestara a la hora de trabajar.

- Bienvenidos a Ichira... ¿Naruto? -por unos segundos se quedo callada al reconocer al joven rubio que entro-¡Naruto has vuelto! -sin perder tiempo se dirigió ante el chico para abrazarlo- ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo, mírate como has crecido! –dijo mientras se separaba un poco de el aun con sus manos en los hombros del rubio, mientras lo observaba detenidamente-.

- También me alegra de verte Ayame-neechan -dijo el devolviendo el abrazo y eso causo que ciertas personas se pusieran muy celosas, ya que el rubio miraba un poco a la castaña lo cual la puso un poco nerviosa-.

- EJEM -Applejakc llamo la atención de Ayame- no es por molestar o algo parecido, pero... puedes soltar a mi novio en este instante -dijo muy celosa mientras que Ayame se separo del rubio-.

- ¡N-N-Novio, ¿acaso eres la novia de Naruto?! -decía bastante sorprendida mientras AJ asiente- ¡es un gusto conocerte a la novia de Naruto!

- "Hay si, viva la novia de Naruto" –pensaba Sakura con celos muy aparentes-.

- No saben cuanto tiempo estuve esperando este momento, vamos síganme, vengan, tienen que contarme todo -decía muy emocionada, pasando a la pareja, mientras Sakura les seguía-

- ¿Siempre es así? -pregunto en susurro a Naruto, el cual estaba sonriendo-.

- Solo cuando se emociona con algo -le respondió de igual manera para que la castaña no los escuchara-

Naruto se detuvo un momento y vio que el lugar había crecido un poco, tenia mas espacio y mas mesas, pero para no perder su costumbre se sentó en su lugar favorito… frente a la barra, para no esperar demasiado su preciado Ramen

- ¡Papá, Naruto regreso y no viene solo, trajo a una chica y es muy bonita! -grito Ayame, lo cual ocasiono que se escuchara en la cocina como varios objetos metálicos caían al suelo, haciendo gran ruido. A los segundos salio un hombre mayor vestido como cocinero y un gran golpe en la cabeza, el cual estaba protegido por una curita-

- Vaya, pero si regresaste muchacho -dijo casi rompiéndole la espalda al rubio con un abrazo-

- "¡Di-Diablos, que hoy es el día de casi maten a Naruto"" –pensaba con mucho dolor, ya que el viejo tenia fuerza-

- ¿Por que no respondes chico? -pregunto Teuchi curioso-

- ¡L-Lo haría... si no estuviera... rompiendo mi espal...da! –se quejo el pobre rubio que apenas podía hablar-

En ese momento el hombre lo soltó y Naruto solo cayó al piso como si se tratase de algún liquido ya que cuando el hombre lo soltó se deslizo al suelo de forma graciosa.

- Naruto-kun, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Applejacj preocupada, lo cual causo que Teuchi, llevara su atención a la recién llegada-

- Disculpe jovencita, ¡usted es nueva en la aldea? -pregunto el viejo ya que conocía a muchas personas-

- Ella es la novia de Naruto papá, ¿que te parece? -dijo Ayame con alegría mientras que Teuchi no podía creer de lo que escucho-.

- ¡Ella es tu novia! -señalando a AJ- ¡pues yo creía que a ti te gustaba otra chica! -viendo a una triste Sakura-.

- Créeme viejo, madure en mi viaje y ahora encontré el verdadero amor -respondió el rubio que besaba a su novia en la mejilla causando que se ponga roja por la vergüenza-.

- No digas esas cosas en frente de los demás -dijo muy avergonzada y ponía sus manos en sus mejillas-.

- Te ves muy bonita cuando te sonrojas, mi bella manzanita -añadió el haciendo que AJ le saliera vapor de su cabeza, por otro lado Sakura solo se quedaba viendo como su amigo trataba amablemente a AJ-.

- "Si hubiera sido mas amable con el, quizás yo seria la que recibiría esos halagos" -pensaba ella sintiendo mucho celos de la rubia-.

- ¡Felicidades Naruto, te encontraste una chica muy linda jajajaja! -dijo el viejo que colocaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto- estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

- Gracias, significa mucho para mi, ya que usted fue lo mas cercano que yo tuve a un padre -dijo el rubio y Teuchi solo pudo sonreír ante tal respuesta, mientras Ayame soltaba lagrimas de alegría-.

- Y por saber, ¿la damita tiene nombre? -pregunto el viejo a la rubia-.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Applejack, puede llamarme AJ si gusta –dijo la chica-.

- Y es muy educada, bien hecho Naruto –dijo mientras ambos chicos se sonrojaban-

- Bien, ¿díganme como se conocieron? y... -es interrumpida-

- Ayame, no los tenga abatidos con tus preguntas, mejor vamos a darles lo que vienen a buscar -dijo sonriendo a Naruto, ya que Ayame hacia un puchero de desacuerdo-

- Pero papá, yo quiero saber de como se conocieron -dijo Ayame un poco decepcionada-

- La gente esta llegando Ayame, así que ve por sus órdenes, yo atenderé a nuestro cliente estrella, en tu descanso podrás preguntarles todo lo que quieras -dijo el viejo a su hija-.

- Esta bien -dijo resignada, mientras atendía a los demás-

- Bien chicos ¿el ramen será de? -pregunto Teuchi a los chicos-.

- Viejo, ¿tienes ramen vegetariano? -pregunto el rubio-.

- Vaya Naruto, ¿así que tener novia te volvió vegetariano? –Dijo riéndose el hombre- lo que hace el amor.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que ella solo come vegetales, en cambio el mío que sea el de siempre, cerdo y Res -aclaro Naruto-.

- El mío de pollo, por favor –pidió Sakura-

- Bueno tengo demasiado sin hacer un ramen vegetariano pero, no hay problema… sale ramen de pollo, uno vegetariano y le de res y cerdo.

El hombre se puso a realizar las órdenes pedidas por lo jóvenes y los demás clientes, los cuales esperaban muy ansiosos sus platillos, pero mas el rubio que ya ansiaba su aroma y sabor sin igual.

- Naruto, tus primeros 15 platos serán gratis -dijo el hombre, a lo que Naruto, se decepciono-

- Pero, pero ¿por que? –Dijo llorando de manera cómica, mientras había cascadas de lágrimas en sus ojos, eso hizo Applejack, soltara una leve risa, ya que le pareció graciosa la escena-

- Solo estoy jugando, lo que comas hoy corre por la casa –dijo sonriéndole al rubio, el cual tenia un gran cambio en su rostro- "espero no arrepentirme de esto" –pensó el hombre mayor con una gota de sudor-

Mientras los chicos esperan sus órdenes, Sakura decidió comenzar una amable conversación.

- Disculpa AJ, pero por saber, ¿de donde vienes? dudo que seas del País del Fuego -pregunto Sakura mientras que Naruto estaba nervioso ya que hace tiempo el y su novia estuvieron hablando sobre ese tema-

- Tienes la razón en eso Sakura, yo no soy originaria de este país, vengo de otro continente muy lejos de las naciones ninjas -respondió la rubia tranquilamente-

- Eso explica de tu extraña vestimenta -señalando la vestimenta única de la chica-

- ¿Que hay de malo de como me vista? -dijo un poco molesta e insultada a la vez- todos en la familia Apple vestimos tal cual es nuestra traición, así como ustedes los ninjas tienen sus tradiciones -respondió un poco ofendida-

- No, me mal entiendas –dijo nerviosa - lo que digo que me gusta tu forma de vestir, sobre todo ese sombrero... no había visto ninguno de ese estilo por aquí.

- Este sombrero solo se consigue al otro lado de las naciones ninja, ya que lo portan los vaqueros –menciono con orgullo-

-¿Que son los vaqueros? -pregunto curiosa y confundida- (Inner: ¨CHA SEGURO ESOS VAQUEROS SON LOS QUE LE DIERON ESE CUERPASO, TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRALOS¨)

- Los vaqueros, son hombres del desierto acostumbrados a trabajar bajo un día soleado, ya sea capturando bandidos o trabajando en granjas y cuidando de sus animales, además de también cultivar sus alimentos -hablo con nostalgia-

- Ya entiendo, los vaqueros son como algo parecida a los ninjas del otro lado del mundo.

- Algo por el estilo, solo que nosotros no acostumbramos a usar armas de filo.

- ¿Entonces que usan? –Pregunto muy curiosa, queriendo saber más de la chica-

- Usamos una cuerda de rodeo para capturar a los malhechores -respondió AJ con una sonrisa mientras que Sakura la miraba sin poder creer de lo que acaba de escuchar- déjame decirte que soy la mejor en mi familia en usar la cuerda, pude capturar a un enorme toro salvaje sin ayuda -dijo orgullosa de su triunfo-.

- ¡U-U-Un enorme toro salvaje! -sin poder creer de lo que escucho- no solo tiene un buen cuerpo, sino que también es fuerte, y eso que apenas comenzó a dominar el Chakra –eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi- (Inner: "CHAAAA, TENEMOS QUE PEDIRLE QUE NOS ENSEÑE SUS SECRETOS") debes ser muy fuerte si fuiste capaz de capturar tu sola a un toro -AJ agradece por el cumplido-

- Déjame decirte, que eso fue antes de llegar aquí a las naciones Ninja cuando aun no tenia entrenamiento –dijo con simpleza, lo cual impresiono mas la kunoichi-

- ¿Te puedo preguntar otra cosa? -la rubia le responde con un "adelante"- ¿como es eso del estilo de pelea del Savate? tengo curiosidad de saber mas de eso.

- El Savate es un estilo muy peligroso por que combina otros estilos de pelea, decidí practicar ese estilo antes de comenzar a moldear mi Chakra ya que tengo mucha fuerza en mis piernas -dijo AJ con una sonrisa-

- Además debiste ver como AJ-chan mando a Ero-sennin de una patada al hospital, los médicos dijeron que le rompió el 80% de todos los huesos -dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, el quería vengarse al enterrarse que el Sannin espiaba a su novia, pero gracias a eso AJ no tuvo piedad cuando lo descubrió y le di su merecido-

- ¿¡El 80% de sus huesos!? -grito asombrada-

- Tal como lo oyes, el muy mañoso, no contó con mi trampa y termino con un pie amarrado y colgado de un árbol, cuando yo lo vi lo use como un saco de arena -comento con una sonrisa-

- El pobre no podía estar de pie, así que siempre uno de mis clones lo terminaba cargando para no arriesgar a AJ-chan a que Ero -Sennin le hiciera otra travesura -dijo abrazando a la vaquera-

- Vaya -pensando- "es muy sobre protector... ¿por que no me di cuenta antes?" -bajo la cabeza con derrota-(Inner: CHA, ESO ERA POR QUE ESTABAMOS TRAS EL PAPASITO DE SASUKE KUN) ¡a ti nadie te pregunto! -grito al aire, mientras todos los clientes, Naruto y AJ la miraban extrañados-

- Este... ¿que no le pregunto que a quien? -pregunto Naruto por lo que dijo su amiga-

- No no no no... nada olvídalo Naruto -dijo demasiado roja, por la vergüenza de ser vista por toda la clientela-

En ese momento llegaron Teuchi y Ayame con las órdenes de los chicos.

- Muy bien chicos, buen provecho -dijo el viejo dejando los platos frente a los jóvenes, AJ se queda viendo su orden para luego sentir el olor y babear un poco-

- Wooow, esto huele de maravilla -dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

- Pienso lo mismo AJ-chan -dijo su rubio, para luego comenzar a devorar los fideos como si no hubiera mañana-.

- Naruto ten mas modales en la mesa -se quejo su compañera ante la actitud del rubio- ¿que crees que dira AJ? si te ve... -Sakura quedo en silencio al ver la rubia comía a la misma velocidad que el rubio- ...son tal para cual –pensó con una cara de decepción-

- Ed ara dante e do igas -decía comiendo demasiado rápido, mientras Naruto sonreía y los demás tenían una gota resbalando por su cabeza-

- … ¿que? -dijo Sakura sin entenderla-.

- Que de ahora en adelante le creeré todo lo que me diga -dijo después de haber tragado la comida-

- Pero... no puedes hacer eso, por que ¿que tal si alguna vez te dice alguna mentira? o te engaña con otra o -pero esta se calla cuando ve que Naruto para de comer y AJ traga lo que estaba a medio comer-

- Sakura, yo no puedo mentirle aunque quiera, AJ-chan es muy inteligente, además nunca me atrevería a hacerlo yo la amo demasiado -dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia, mientras la peli rosada se incomodaba un poco-

- Naruto-kun tiene razón, a demás, no tengo razones para dudar de el, siempre me ah hablado con la verdad desde que lo conozco -declaro Applejack con una sonrisa-.

Cuando AJ termino de hablar Naruto ya iba en el Bol de ramen numero 22, dejando a Sakura con una cara de nunca cambiara.

- ¡Por Celestia, esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida! -exclamo AJ con estrellitas en los ojos-.

- Te lo dije AJ-chan, el ramen es el plato más delicioso que hay en el mundo.

Una vez que terminaran de comer y Teuchi llorar en silencio por que el rubio y su novia acabaron con casi todos sus ingredientes, estos se fueron a buscar la casa del rubio, pero ciertas personas los sacaron de su tarea.

- Vaya así que el rumor era verdad... regresaste cara de zorro –dijo con burla el joven-

- Pero si eres tu Kiba (viste igual que en el anime)... ¿por que no esta Akamaru en tu cabeza? –Pregunto buscando al cachorro-

- Bueno, por que la última vez que lo hizo caí desmayado por soportar a un perro de 50 kilos -dijo señalando al enorme perro a su lado- ¿pensabas que se quedaría como cachorro por tres largos años? Si que eres baka –dijo con burla-

En eso Akamaru se acerca a AJ, la rubia solo lo acaricio con cariño ya que este le recordaba a su perra Winona, después Akamaru se paro en dos patas y subió las delanteras a los hombros de la rubia, para empezar a lamer su rostro. Al escuchar la hermosa risa de AJ, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no fue el único que sonreía ya que Kiba miraba con demasiada lujuria a la chica.

- Con esas alimentaria a mis futuros cachorros y hasta a mi –pensó viendo el pecho de AJ-

- Tranquilo chico, también me agradas… me recuerdas a mi amiga Winona –dijo acariciando al enorme perro, que parecía mas calmado-

- Parece que esta perrita le cayo bien a Akamaru –dijo mientras AJ lo miraba de mala manera- dime te gustaría ser la compañera de este macho alfa -dijo con un tono arrogante, en ese instante el sombrero que estaba en la cabeza de AJ, impido que se le vieran los ojos, de lanada se vio a Kiba derribado y AJ con un pie sobre su estomago-

- No vuelvas, a decir eso frente a mi novio... entiendes -dijo de manera seria-

- ¡N-N- Novio! -dijo asustado, cuando Naruto lo saludo con una sonrisa macabra- ¿¡Naruto y tu!? - a lo que la chica solo asintió y se puso a al lado del rubio-

- Espera, como que Novio... ¿que paso frentezota? ¿te quedaste dormida acaso? -dijo con burla una rubia de traje morado-

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ino-cerda! (viste igual que el anime)-grito Sakura molesta-

- Me da alegría, que hayas encontrado la felicidad que buscabas Naruto -expreso un chico de anteojos oscuros y una gabardina verde-

- Eso, es ver... verdad Naruto nissan –dijo una chica de ojos perlados con una sonrisa y agarrada del brazo de ¿Shino?-

- Parece que se llevan mucho mejor chicos -dijo feliz viendo a la pareja-

- Hai, todo te lo debemos a ti... verdad Shino-kun -a lo que el Aburame solo asintió- También debo agradecerte a ti Naruto-niisan, si no me hubieras dicho de que Shino-kun sentía algo por mi yo no seria tan feliz como lo estoy ahora -dijo muy feliz la chica-

Flashback

Hoy es el día en que Naruto Uzumaki partirá a un viaje de entrenamiento junto al Gama Sennin Jiraiya, este entrenamiento durara por 3 años para que el rubio pueda ser capas de defenderse en contra de Akatsuki y encontrar el dominio de las colas de Kyubi, pero este antes de poder irse recibe una visita inesperada.

- Gaki, creo que tienes que hablar con alguien antes de que nos vayamos –menciono el sennin viendo hacia las puertas de la aldea, donde había una chica de pelo azul y ojos tan blancos como la luna misma.

- ¿Hinata? -decia sorprendido al ver a la peliazul.

La chica derramaba varias lagrimas y se acerco al rubio, Naruto consiente de esto le da un abrazo para que se calmara un poco y le limpia sus lagrimas.

- ¿Que ocurre Hinata? -pregunto el-

- Por, por favor Naruto kun, no me abandones yo… yo te amo –dijo llorando-

El rubio estaba impactado por la confesión de la Hyuga, este solo pudo abrazarla con mucho cariño mientras que el peli blanco escribía como loco.

- Dinero mucho dinero voy a ganar con esto –cantaba el viejo-

- Hinata, yo lo lamento pero no puedo, no mereces estar con alguien como yo, estar conmigo solo te traería problemas -decia Naruto causando que Hinata llore mas-

- Pero, yo… yo te esperare te lo prometo, puedo espera tres años por ti y mucho mas, por favor Naruto kun -suplico la joven Hyuga-

Naruto solo niega con la cabeza y le da un beso en la frente, lo cual la pone un poco roja.

- No seria justo para ti –dijo mientras la Hyuga se desesperaba- Hinata yo siempre te eh querido, eres como una hermanita para mi, por eso no puedo quererte de otra manera –ante esta declaración, a Hyuga abrió los ojos como asombro, no la veía como mujer, la veía como una hermana- además siempre hubo alguien que te ha estado cuidando sin que te dieras cuenta.

El rubio con cuidado, acerco su dedo al hombro de la peli azulada, y una catarina subió por el dedo, lo cual dejo muy sorprendida a la chica.

- Shino siempre te ah amado Hinata –dijo sonriendo-

- Shino-kun, pero por… ¿por que no me lo dijo? –pregunto un poco roja-

- Al igual que a ti, a el le cuesta hablar con la gente, es muy tímido… deberías hablar con el.

Después de haber hablado y aclarado sus sentimientos, Naruto y Hinata se hicieron la promesa que siempre estarían el uno para el otro, cuando más lo necesitaran ya que ahora ellos eran hermanos.

Fin del Flashback

- No hay de que Hinata, cualquier cosa por mi imouto –respondió el rubio- antes de que se me olvide quiero presentarles a alguien -dicho eso se acerca a AJ para tomarla de la mano - quiero que conozcan a AJ-chan, mi novia –menciono sonriendo, mientras esta recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto-

- Mucho gusto a todo el mundo, me llamo Applejack, si gustan pueden llamarme AJ.

- Es un placer AJ-san -dijo Hinata extendiendo su mano para saludarla-

En ese momento Kiba se levanto del piso para encararle al rubio muy molesto.

- ¿¡Como es posible que un perdedor como tu tiene semejante hembra con el!? ¡Ella debería ser mía! -exclamo el cara de perro mientras que sus compañeros de equipo se molestaban bastante ante la actitud del joven Inuzuka-

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kiba, si tu no tienes a una novia, es por que eres demasiado vulgar para comportarte como un hombre -dijo el rubio seriamente causando que Kiba se enfurezca, luego Ino se acerco a su amiga para hablarle-.

- Oye Sakura, ¿no deberías ayudar a Naruto y a esa chica? -dijo la rubia pero la pelirosa lo niega con la cabeza-

- Dudo que eso pase, según por lo que me contaron, AJ es una maestra en el Savate -dijo Sakura viendo escena tranquilamente- Kiba será el que necesitara ayuda.

- ¡Escúchame Uzutonto, como tu superior te ordeno que me entregues a mi perra, ella merece a un alfa, no un intento de hombre! -exigió Kiba mientras que el rubio miraba a AJ y ella entendió lo que estaba pensando su novio con lo verlo a los ojos-.

- Si tu insistes, puedes tomarla, no hare nada al respecto -dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a todo el mundo menos Sakura, ya estaba segura que algo malo va a pasar-.

- Hmp, me alegra que te des cuenta, cual es el lugar de un perdedor como tu -dijo arrogantemente para luego tomar bruscamente a AJ de la muñeca- muy bien perra, ahora harás todo lo que te ordene soy un alfa y tu deberás obedecer todo lo que te diga estoy claro –dijo mientras sonreía de manera triunfal-

AJ tranquila miro a Kiba, el cual tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza, la rubia envolvió los brazos al rededor del cuello de Kiba, mientras este cerraba los ojos esperando un beso.

- Así que soy de tu propiedad, bueno primero... -la chica tomo el brazo de Kiba con una llave y doblarlo hacia el lado contrario causando que el gritara de dolor - ...debes derrotarme –le dijo seria y muy enojada-

Mientras el chico perro se retorcía de dolor, haciendo uso de su fuerza AJ tomo el otro brazo del Inuzuka, el cual dio un sonoro crack al oírse dislocado, el joven soltó otro grito de dolor, para luego recibir una ronda de golpes en su estomago y rematar con fuerte patada que le quebro varias costillas y a la ves mandarlo muy lejos del grupo que estaba atónito a lo que acaban de ver.

- Eres tan desagradable como una astilla encajada en el dedo –menciono Applejack para acercarse a un aterrado y maltrecho Kiba-

- ¿Q-Quien eres? -dijo asustado y adolorido-

- Mi nombre es Applejack, novia de Naruto Uzumaki y que te quede claro -dijo pateándolo nuevamente pero con mucha fuerza, el pobre Inuzuka termino a un kilómetro de distancia-

Los presentes a excepción de Naruto y Sakura estaban aterrados por como la rubia había masacrado a Kiba.

- Genial, gracias AJ, ahora tendré que llevármelo al hospital y de seguro yo tendré que curarlo -dijo fastidiada la pelirosada-

- A-A-AJ-san...¿q-que fue todo eso? -dijo la Hyuga al ver semejante masacre a su compañero de equipo-.

- Eso mi querida amiga fue el Savate, el estilo de pelea que me manejo -dijo orgullosamente-

- Nunca había visto un estilo de pelea tan... brutal -decía Shino que estaba serio, pero en realidad estaba impactado por tal demostración y sintiendo un poco de pena por Kiba-

- Recuérdenme no hacerla enfadar -dijo Ino llena de terror-.

- Vamos no se pongan así, tuve consideración con su amigo, hubiera sido peor si lo dejara parapléjico -ahora todo los presentes hacían nota mental de no tener que enfrentarse a Applejack-.

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, Shino y Hinata se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, mientras la pareja de rubios se dirigieron solos a su nuevo hogar, ya que como había dicho Sakura, tubo que llevarse a Kiba al hospital, el departamento de los rubios era mucho mas grande que el viejo departamento de Naruto, al entrar pudieron ver una sala con mesa y 4 sillas, una cocina con estufa, alacena y refrigerador con lo necesario, contaban con un baño, y una recamara con una cama mas amplia, lo cual provoco que los jóvenes se sonrojaran al ver la habitación.

- Y-Yo dormiré en el sillón de la sala, tu puedes dormir en la cama, AJ-cha -dijo el rubio aun sonrojado-

- Claro que no Naruto kun, es tu casa yo dormiré en el sillón -dijo la chica, si mirarlo, ya que tenia mucha vergüenza-

- De eso nada, tú eres una linda chica que merece comodidades -respondio el rubio-

- Tengo una idea -dijo Applejack completamente roja-

- ¿En serio? -pregunto nervioso- "espero no sea lo que estoy pensando"

- Si tú dices que merezco comodidades, entonces -demasiado roja- compartamos la cama.

- EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH -grito por los nervios-

- ¿No te gusta la idea? -pregunto un poco decepcionada cosa que noto Naruto-

- No lo dije con esa intención AJ-chan, es solo que no esperaba eso... pero si así lo quieres así será mi linda manzanita -dijo mientras la rubia echaba vapor por los oídos-

La noche callo en Konoha y todos sus habitantes descansaban en sus camas, en la habitación de los rubios se podía ver a Naruto dentro de su cama esperando a que su novia llegara. Luego la puerta se abrió revelando a AJ que solo llevaba una camisa blanca dejando ver sus largas piernas. A medida que se acercaba el rubio noto que la camisa estaba un poco abierta dejando ver que ella no llevaba sostén, y eso provoco que joven se pusiera rojo.

- Umm... AJ-chan...¿p-por que no llevas sostén? -pregunto el rubio bastante nervioso y su chica solo reía por la cara que ponía su novio-

- Tu sabes perfectamente que no me agrada llevar esas cosas llamadas "ropa interior" -Al decir eso Naruto comenzó a sangrar un poco de la nariz, básicamente AJ estaba completamente desnuda debajo de la camisa, en eso la chica se acostó en la cama usando el pecho de su hombre como almohada- tampoco me importa que mi novio me vea desnuda, tu sabes que solo soy tuya.

- C-C-Cierto... m-mejor descansemos, mañana tendremos un largo día -dicho eso ambos se acomodaron para descansar. A penas pasaron unos minutos el rubio noto que AJ estaba triste y el sabia perfectamente a que se debía- AJ-chan, ¿aun sigues extrañando a tus amigas en Ponyville?.

- Ya han pasado 2 años desde que llegue a tu mundo -decía mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de su novio- me pregunto si ellas seguirán buscándome.

- Yo creo que ellas no han perdido la fe, algo me dice que tus amigas seguirán buscándote hasta el cansancio -dicho eso AJ se alegro y luego el sueño comenzó a ganarle para caer a los brazos de Morfeo- descansa mi linda manzanita –dijo besando la frente de la rubia, para después abrazarla y caer dormido junto a ella.

….….EQUESTRIA…

Es de noche en PonyVille, todos sus habitantes estaban descansando, todos menos en la biblioteca ya que se puede observar mucho movimiento. Twilight junto con el resto de sus amigas se sentían desesperadas por Applejack, que tenia 2 semanas de desaparecida, la joven aprendiz de magia notifico este hecho a las princesas Celestia y Luna y no dudaron en ayudar a la unicornio en la búsqueda, por lo cual decidieron buscar un hechizo en la biblioteca de Canterlot.

- Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera tocado los frascos, Applejack no estaría desaparecida -dijo Rainbow Dash sintiendo la culpa por su error-

- Tu no tienes la culpa Rainbow, yo soy la culpable por querer intentar ese hechizo -dijo Twilight que leía con desesperación un libro que tenia-.

- No es tiempo de culparse chicas, lo importante es saber a donde fue nuestra amiga AJ -dijo Fluttershy tratando de calmar a sus amigas-

- Es verdad y unas vez que la encontremos organizaremos una fiesta con dulces y musica woooo woooo woooo –dijo la pony rosa mientras saltaba por todos lados-

- Pinky tiene razón, cuando traigamos de regreso a Applejack le organizaremos una gran fiesta –hablo la unicornio blanca- querida cálmate un poco, todas queremos que AJ regrese.

- Solo espero que se encuentre bien -dijo Rainbow-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos aquí les dejamos el capitulo numero 3 de Equestria Kunoichi, esperamos lo disfruten.

Cap 3. la prueba

Un nuevo día comienza en la aldea de Konoha, en el nuevo departamento de Naruto, nuestro rubio afortunado comenzaba a despertar mientras disfrutaba de esas grandes y cálidas almohadas que respiraban...¡espera! ¿¡desde cuando las almohadas respiran!?. Rápidamente abrió sus ojos y para su gran sorpresa, vio que su novia AJ lo tenia abrazando de su cabeza haciendo que el rostro de el quedara atrapado en los pechos de la chica.

- A-A-A-AJ-chan -decía un impactado rubio que no sabia si despertarla o de disfrutar de aquellas "almohadas"-.

- No Pinkie... no puedes usar a Winona como medio de trasporte -murmuro Applejack dormida-

- Debe estar soñando con su amigas de Ponyville, creo que debería dejarla dormir mas, se ve feliz -pensaba el rubio, pero la sonrisa del rubio se fue al ver la cara triste de su novia-

- No... no me dejes, por favor -comenzó a derramar lagrimas- no seria lo mismo sin ti Naruto-kun -dejo de murmurar para hablar, dormida-

Naruto en ese instante olvido el hecho de estar entre sus pechos, para abrazarla y acariciar sus cabellos, lo cual surgió el efecto que esperaba.

- Nunca te abandonaría mi amada manzanita -dijo a su oído, para después besar su frente-

Naruto pasó un largo rato acariciando su dorada cabellera, hasta que la chica despertó. AJ abría lentamente sus ojos para ver a su novio que acariciaba su cabello.

- Buenos días dormilona -decía para darle un pequeño beso en su nariz-.

- Buenas días Naruto-kun -dijo con gran alegría para luego abrazarlo, la rubia se sentía en el cielo, pero luego recordó lo de la batalla que tendrían ese mismo día, ese día ella se convertiría en una kunoichi oficial- creo que seria mejor que nos levantemos, tenemos que ir a donde nos esperan.

Naruto: Que tal si disfrutamos unos minutos mas -dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran demasiado- me gusta estar tan cerca de ti.

- Wow, calma tus pasiones vaquero -decía la rubia que también disfrutaba del momento- yo también, quisiera estar contigo así contigo, pero tenemos que cumplir con lo que nos pidió la Hokage.

- Lo se pero Kakashi-sensei tiene la mala costumbre de llegar 3 horas tarde para luego decir que se perdió en el camino de la vida -añadió el mientras que en uno de los sectores de la aldea, cierto peliplateado estornudaba fuertemente- te que parece si en estas 3 horas descansamos y disfrutemos del día -finalizo el para darle un beso a su novia-

- Me gusta como piensas vaquero, pero primero es el deber así que anda bañémonos y vamos con la Hokage –añadió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se estiraba un poco-

- Esta bien, pero -menciono sonriendo macabramente, cosa que le dio un escalofrío a la rubia, ya que Naruto se levanto de la cama y se aproximaba a ella-

- ¿Na-Naruto kun? -dijo con duda-

- A la carga -dijo Naruto tomando a su novia a manera nupcial-

- ¡Na-Naruto bájame, no me gusta que lo hagas cuando estoy desprevenida! –dijo roja de la vergüenza-

- Eso es lo divertido –dijo el sonreído, mientras su novia hacia un puchero-

- Si no me bajas en este instante, yo voy a... –amenazaba la chica-

- ¿Por que habría de hacerlo? Aparte tu dijiste bañémonos –dijo divertido-

La rubia se puso tan roja que a Hinata le daría envidia, aunque no era la primera vez que se bañaban juntos le daba vergüenza que alguien pudiera llegar y los mirara en ese momento tan intimo para ellos, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo de pensar ya que cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaban ambos en la ducha y Naruto lavaba con delicadeza la espalda de su novia.

Al salir de la ducha, ambos se sentían mucho mejor ya que estaban descansados, AJ quería ir de una vez a ver a la Hokage, pero Naruto la convenció diciendo que Kakashi en verdad no llegaría temprano, y decidieron disfrutar un poco de su tiempo. Mientras tanto en uno de los campos de entrenamientos se podía ver a una molesta Sakura que seguía esperando a su sensei y a Naruto.

- ¡A QUE HORA PIENSAN LLEGAR ESOS DOS, SE SUPONIA QUE TENIAMOS QUE ESTAR AQUI A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA! -grito la pelirosa- ¡ME LO ESPERABA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI, PERO EN NARUTO! (Inner: "CHAAAA, APUESTO QUE ESE RUBIO DEBE ESTAR DIVIRTIENDOSE CON ESA VAQUERITA")

Los 30 minutos que tenia Sakura ahí se volvieron 2 horas en los cuales ya comenzaron a llegar los examinadores de la pelea... Tsunade, Inoichi, Gai y (los colados) el equipo de Gai

- ¡Cuanto tiempo mas van a tardar Naruto y Kakashi... les juro que si no llegan en 10 minutos mandare a Naruto a cursar la academia de nuevo y Kakashi será un Genin que solo hará la misión de Tora! -grito la Hokage furiosa-

- No puedo esperar a ver las llamas de la juventud de Naruto-kun, estoy seguro que ha hecho un trabajo asombroso estos 3 años -decia Lee rodeado de fuego-.

- Tratándose de Naruto es muy probable -dijo Neji sonriendo para sus adentros-

- "Será verdad lo que dijo Hokage-sama, la chica nueva esta especializada en ese estilo" -pensaba Gai muy serio, como casi nunca se le miraba- "necesito analizar ese estilo"

- Gai-sensei, a estado muy callado desde que llegamos -pregunto el cejotas al ver que su maestro estaba muy callado y eso llamo la atención de Tenten y Neji-

- Solo estoy pensando lo que me dijo Hokage-sama al respecto con la chica que acompañaba a Naruto, ella me dijo que esa chica es una experta en el Savate. -decia Gai sin dejar su seriedad-

- ¿El Sava...que? –pregunto Tenten muy confundida-

- El Savate es el estilo de pelea mas peligroso y agresivo que haya existido, eh oído que muchas persona que han peleado contra algunos expertos en ese arte terminan con terribles lesiones, o

incluso su carrera como peleadores han terminado rápidamente -dijo su maestro bastante serio causando que sus alumnos quedaran en silencio-.

- ¡Yooosh, eso es increíble, ya quiero enfrentarme a esa chica y ver que tan fuerte es! -decía el rarito de las grandes cejas, pero en ese momento Gai puso una mano en el hombro del chico para que se calmara-.

- Yo te recomendaría que no lo hicieras Lee, tu no conoces como es el Savate, ni yo mismo se de lo que es capaz de hacer esa joven, así que te recomiendo que te quedes y veas bien esta batalla -finalizo su maestro con esa seriedad y Lee algo dudoso obedece lo que le ordenaron-

En ese instante llego Naruto junto a AJ, dejando a los hombres presentes con la boca por los suelos al ver semejante (pecho) belleza junto al rubio, lo que no podían creer que viniera abrazando el brazo del rubio.

- !Baka! ¿¡Que no sabes que dijeron que llegáramos temprano!? ¡Tenias que estar aqui a las 7 de la mañana! –grito furiosa, dispuesta a golpear al rubio-

- Acaso se te olvida que Kakashi-sensei siempre llega 3 horas tarde -al decir eso todo el mundo menos AJ se golpearon la frente con su mano y decían "maldito seas Kakashi"- no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo se les olvidara ese detalle.

- ¿Tu sensei siempre llega 3 horas tarde? -pregunto AJ que no podía creer que el maestro de su novia sea tan impuntual- ¿y alguien sabe el por que se debe a eso?

- El siempre dice que se pierde en el camino de la vida –dijo el rubio con seriedad, mientras los demás se deprimían por olvidar ese pequeño detalle-

- Crei que solo bromeabas con eso de la tardanza de Kakashi-san -decia Applejack sorprendida-

- Pues lo que digo es cierto, Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde dos motivos, el primero es que se perdió en el camino de la vida, o el segundo se debe a que debe a que esta leyendo el libro que escribe Ero-sennin -en eso la rubia se puso roja al recordar cuando leyó aquel libro naranjo por accidente-

- "Bueno, yo haría lo mismo después de todo es un buen libro y las escenas románticas son muy... ¡por Celestia no debí leer ese libro, me volví una pervertida!" -pensaba AJ que lloraba cómicamente-.

- Creo que se me olvido ese detalle importante -decía la Senju con un gota en su cabeza- "Nota personal: Quemar toda la colección de Icha-Icha de Kakashi si se vuelve a llegar tarde" -pensó la Hokage-

Todo el mundo siguió esperando a Kakashi mientras que los rubios se sentaron en un árbol para charlar alegremente y eso provocaba que Sakura sintiera envidia de AJ y a la vez deseaba estar en su lugar. Mientras tanto el Equipo de Gai se quedaba mirando a la rubia que acompañaba a Naruto pensando en lo que les dijo Gai hace minutos atrás

- ¿Será verdad que esa chica es una experta en el Savate? No se ve tan fuerte que digamos -decía Tenten que miraba detenidamente a AJ- "pero debo decir que me gusta su forma de vestir" -pensó ella imaginándose en usar una prendas parecida a la de AJ-.

- Las apariencias pueden engañar mi querida alumna, según lo que me dijo Hokage-sama, esa chica fue capaz de derrotar a Jiraiya-sama de una patada enviándolo al hospital -sus alumnos estaban en shock ¿una simple chica derroto a un Sannin con una patada? ahora mismo ellos miraban con asombro a AJ-.

- Parece que esos dos se llevan muy bien -dijo la experta en armas viendo a AJ, la cual estaba recargada en el cuerpo de Naruto y este la abrazaba lo cual provoco un poco de envidia-

- ¡Vaya pero que flor mas bella eh encontrado, seguro que si la impresiono con mi Taijutsu aceptara ser mi novia, seriamos la pareja de artistas marciales mas fuertes de Konoha! -decia Lee con llamas en sus ojos-

. Lee, te recomiendo que no intentes en conquistar a la novia de Naruto -dijo Sakura causando que el equipo de Gai se impresionara al oír que el rubio tiene novia y Lee comenzó a llorar de manera graciosa al ver que perdió su oportunidad- te lo digo por que ayer AJ se enfrento a Kiba y lo dejo muy grave, Tsunade-sama diagnostico su estado, tiene el brazo izquierdo discolado y el derecho roto en 4 partes, tiene todas las costillas rotas y sin mencionar varias hemorragias internas por los golpes y patadas que recibio. Gracias a eso Kiba pasara varios meses fuera de servicio Shinobi -dichas palabras causaron terror en Tenten y Lee sin poder creer de la capacidad de pelea de la rubia-.

- ¡Oh Naruto-kun, eres un digno rival, no solo eres poderoso también tienes a una bella flor acompañándote! –dijo el del peinado de Tazón-

En ese instante apareció Kakashi Hatake, el cual tubo que esquivar varios kunais que se dirigían a su persona, pero al haber intentado esquivarlos este activo una trampa, que lo dejo atrapado de un pie y colgado de cabeza.

- Eeeh... siento haber tardado –menciono aun de cabeza-

- Vez Naruto-kun te dije que funcionaria –dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al rubio-

- Nunca dude de ti mi manzanita –devolvió el abrazo mientras que Kakashi se libera de la trampa-

- Bien, creo que debemos comenzar, Naruto… Sakura prepárense –menciono su sensei y esperando a sus alumnos-

- EJEM… Kakashi, la señorita Applejack tomara la prueba junto a Sakura y Naruto –menciono la Hokage-

- ¿Esta segura de esto Tsunade-sama? –pregunto el copy-nin-

- Por supuesto, ella también es discípula de Jiraiya –dijo la rubia, impresionando a los presentes-

- Bueno, será como usted diga –dijo retomando su pose de ataque- bueno, dado que ahora son mas habilidosos, creo que deberé usar mi Sharingan -dijo el Hatake, destapando su ojo-

- ¡Pero que rayos le paso a su ojo Kakashi-san! ¿¡acaso no conoce las gotas para el ojo!? -señalo Applejack al ver el Sharingan de Kakashi-

- No es eso AJ-chan, eso es el Sharingan, un Dōjutsu que tiene sensei, y es muy fuerte -dijo Naruto que estaba en posición de pelea-

- ¿¡Y que rayos es un Dōjutsu, eso es contagioso!? -todos el mundo menos su novio tenia una gota de sudor en sus nucas por lo que escucharon-.

- Mas tarde te lo explicaremos, será mejor que nos retiremos para planear un plan -dijo Sakura y los rubios asienten

- Pues yo me encargo de distraerlo –la rubia dio un gran salto para luego caerle en encima con una patada, la cual Kakashi que la esquivo sin problemas, per al hacerlo la patada impacta fuertemente el suelo creando un gran desastre y dejando ver un enorme agujero cuando se disipo la tierra, los presentes estaban en shock por tal demostración de fuerza. Kakashi estaba en shock pensando de que hubiera sido su fin si recibiera ese golpe- ¡ahora si vayámonos de aqui! -ordeno la rubia y Naruto y una impactada se retiran del lugar.

- ¡V-V-Vieron eso, esa chica destruyo el suelo como si nada! -decía Tenten que no salía de su sorpresa-

- ¡Ni siquiera vi que usara Chakra cuando ataco!- dijo Neji con su Byakugan activado-

- ¡Esa chica tiene una increíble fuerza en sus piernas! -decía Gai que estaba igual que sus alumnos-.

- ¡AJ-chan es una gran chica, ahora entiendo el por que Naruto se enamoro de ella! -decía Lee que estaba rodeado de fuego-.

- Te lo dije Tsunade, AJ tiene una gran fuerza en sus piernas como cuando tú golpeas –decía el recién llegado Jiraiya entre orgulloso de su alumna y a la vez asustado al recordar ese día que la rubia lo descubrió espiándola-

- I-I-Increíble... -dijo Shizune que aun no reaccionaba-

- Sin duda esa AJ es muy buena -dijo la Hokage al ver la fuerza de AJ-"tal vez ella pueda ser una perfecta alumna, solo necesita practica" –pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- ¿Q- Que clase de entrenamiento recibió? -dijo el hombre rubio que recién se hizo notar- Jiraiya -sama, ¿que le enseño a la chica?

- Si te refieres a su fuerza, desde que la encontramos Naruto y yo, AJ nos percatamos de su fuerza, la cual es Natural ya que no sabe utilizar su Chakra

- Eso tiene sentido, después de todo mi Byakugan detecto que su cantidad de Chakra es la mínima, es como si se tratase de un estudiante de academia recién ingresado -hablo Neji serio-

El campo de batalla se hizo visible y solo se observaba el gran cráter que dejo la rubia, estos ahora mismo los chicos se encontraban en una cueva trazando una estrategia.

- Bien, AJ colocaste las trampas -esta recibió un asentimiento de parte de la rubia- Naruto necesitaremos 3 clones con Henge -al instante aparecieron los clones para después trasformarse en los presentes-

- Bien chicos busquen a Kakashi-sensei y lo distraen, yo buscare un punto ciego en el y si llega a ser necesario lo usare.

- Estas seguro de esto, no es muy precipitado en usar el... ya sabes que -hablo Applejack preocupada-

- Lo se, pero solo usare si es necesario AJ-chan -respondió su novio con mucha confianza-

- ¿De que hablan? ¿Usar que? -pregunto confundida la pelirosada-

- Usare mi último recurso, ya que por lo que sabemos sensei esta vez no se contendrá... bien vayamos -decia Naruto mientras que el y Applejack salian de la cueva-

- ¡Esperen un momento, me pueden explicar de que están hablando y que es "eso" que vas a usar Naruto! -decía la pelirosa que no entendía nada-.

- Lo siento Sakura pero es algo que no puedo decírtelo, es un secreto entre yo, AJ-chan y Ero-sennin -dijo Naruto seriamente-.

- ¿Como que es un secreto? Los amigos no se guardan secretos -decía ella que se sentía lastimada por lo que estaba pasando-.

- Perdónanos Sakura pero es un tema que no podemos hablar con nadie, será mejor que olvides eso y que te concentres en la pelea -finalizo la rubia mientras que la pelirosa asiente bastante lastimada ¿que era de lo que estaban hablando Naruto y AJ, y por que su compañero de Equipo no podía contárselo a ella?-

Una vez que el par de rubios se fue Sakura quedo parada en ese lugar pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Gracias a su fanatismo y favoritismo perdió a un gran amigo y posiblemente un hombre que la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

- ¿Por que hasta ahora es cuando tengo que darme cuenta de lo que en verdad siento por ti Naruto? -dijo decepcionada, con la mirada baja- pero esta vez no me daré por vencida, ahora yo luchare por tu amor Naruto, haré que te fijes de nuevo en mi.

La peli rosada decidió olvidarse de eso por el momento ya que ahora lo importante era pasar la prueba y demostrarle lo que ha crecido como Kunoichi, seguro que ese seria un buen método de llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto con nuestra pareja de rubios, esta detrás de unos árboles mientras Kakashi los buscaba, pero era un poco difícil ya que AJ no tenia tanto Chakra y parecía que Naruto había aprendido a ocultarlo muy bien.

- Esto se torna interesante -se dijo así mismo- si siguen escondidos, no lograran pasar la prueba -menciono al aire- en ese instante apareció Sakura dando un golpe al suelo, el cual fue totalmente inesperado para Kakashi, el cual se limito a evadir el golpe y darle un rodillazo, pero al contacto este desapareció en un puff-

- ¡Es una trampa! -dijo alarmado cuando AJ salio de entre unos arbustos, pero antes que pudiera tocarlo este desapareció, pero para su sorpresa Naruto estuvo apunto de impactarle un Rasengan, así que termino apareciendo a la espalda de Naruto y destruyo el clon del rubio- otro clon –dijo el peli plata-

El Copy-nin decidido se enfrenta al clon de AJ y termina destruyéndolo sin dificultad, pero una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- La apariencia de ese clon era muy hermosa sensei, no te perdonare el haberla destruido ¡RASENGAN! –Grito impactando el ataque en Kakashi-

Kakashi recibió el impacto en su pecho lo cual causo que diera vueltas y se estrellara.

- ¡Bien hecho Naruto-kun! –grito feliz, pensando que el peliplata había sido derrotado, pero este uso el Kawamiri para despues aparecer detrás de ella dispuesto a atacarla-

- ¡AJ-chan detrás de ti! –le advirtió el rubio-

- Fūton: Rankyaku (Elemento viento: Pierna Tormenta) –decia la rubia que contraataco lanzando una patada al aire, para soltar una hoja afilada de viento comprimida que destruyo varios árboles en su camino-

Todos los presentes menos Naruto y Jiraiya estaban sorprendidos al ver que la chica lanzo un Jutsu sin usar sellos.

- Eso estuvo cerca –menciono serio, mientras una gota de sudor surcaba su cabeza, ya que la destrucción que causo la rubia era demasiada-

- Encontré a mi alumna, definitivamente ella seria muy buena –dijo sonriendo de manera amplia-

- ¿¡P...Pero que demonios fue eso!? -decia una Tenten mas que impactada-

- ¡Es imposible que para alguien con poco Chakra como ella le resulte tan fácil soltar tan enorme cantidad y sobre todo lanzar un Jutsu sin realizar sello de manos! –dijo Neji impresionado- ¡hace solo unos momentos tenia el Chakra de un Genin en entrenamiento ahora parece casi estar a la par de un Tokubetsu Jōnin!

- Lo que pasa es que el Chakra de AJ es muy fácil de esconder, yo la entrene en eso para que pudiera tomar sus contrincantes por sorpresa, ella posee un Chakra tan grande como el del nuevo trío Ino-Shika-Cho –explico dejando a todos con la quijada por los suelos, al terminar de decir eso Kakashi decidió alejarse de ambos rubios-

- "¡E-E-Eso fue un Jutsu... como es posible que AJ lo hiciera sin usar sellos de manos, que clase de entrenamiento hizo ella para tener ese nivel!" –pensó totalmente impactada-

El peliplateado vio como se acercaba su alumno y pudo que sus marcas en sus mejillas habían cambiado al igual que el color de sus ojos.

- "Con que ya aprendió a usar el poder del zorro" -pensó de inmediato el Jōnin que esquivaba los golpes del rubio y en eso vio que el chico realizaba varios sellos-

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)- el ataque se dirigió a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Kakashi-

- "¡Ya aprendió a usar Jutsus Katon!" -las llamas dieron directo al objetivo pero al disiparse revelaron un tronco de madera calcinado-

- ¡Rayos, uso el Kawarimi de nuevo! -maldigo el rubio y su novia se acerco a su chico-

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun, para la próxima no fallaremos –animo su novia con una hermosa sonrisa que alegro al rubio-

A lo lejos un sorprendido Kakashi miraba a los rubios sin poder creer de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Esos dos si que han aprendido bastante, AJ puede usar un Jutsu sin sello mientras que Naruto aprendió a usar el poder del Kyūbi y a la vez atacar con un Jutsu Katon con facilidad -decía el Jōnin que analizaba detalladamente a los rubios, pero ese salio de sus pensamientos al oír una voz familiar-

- ¡No se olvide de mi sensei! -dijo la pelirosa que realizaba sellos de manos- Doton: Hantā kiretsu (Elemento tierra: Fisura cazadora) -Sakura impacta el suelo con su mano abierta para luego varias grietas perseguían a Kakashi y el solo las esquiva saltando de lado a lado.

- Veo que mejoraste mucho Sakura, después de todo estuvimos entrenando duramente en las noches -dijo el peliplateado sonriendo mientras Sakura se sonrojaba por el halagó, pero cierto Sannin mal interpreto todo-

- Me gustaría entrenar con alguna Kunoichi todas las noches -Tsunade iba a golpearlo, pero se detuvo al ver que fue callado por una poderosa patada de AJ, que lo dejo fuera de combate aunque el no estuviera peleando-

- ¡Cállese de una vez viejo pervertido! -grito Applejack muy molesta-

- AJ, la pelea es conmigo, no con Jiraiya-sama -dijo el peliplateado mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza-

- Lamento eso, pero hablar así de una mujer es peor que tener que pelear con un rebaño de toros con hormonas alborotadas -decia la rubia-

Los tres se miraron y asintieron para después correr en dirección de Kakashi, el cual ya les esperaba listo para soltar...

- Fūton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu (elemento viento: Jutsu del tornado)

El viento hizo volar a los chicos por los aires, Naruto cayendo en cuenta de ello libero dos colas de Chakra en las que fueron atrapadas las chicas y las dejo en el suelo delicadamente. Algunos de los presentes quedaron anonadados al ver que Naruto usaba sin problemas el Chakra del Kyūbi-

- Muchas gracias Naru... -en ese instante vio que AJ estaba besando al rubio cosa que le bastante- "por que no se me ocurrió hacer" -pensaba ella que se maldecía por ser lenta-

- Muchas gracias por rescatarme, vaquero -dijo Applejack cuando se separaron del beso-

- No me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara, mi linda manzanita -dijo el besándola de nuevo-

- ¡PODIAN DEJAR DE BESARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, QUE NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS EN MEDIO DE UNA PRUEBA! -exclamo Sakura que estaba super celosa, ya que no pudo ignorarlos por mucho-.

- Este chicos, ¿pueden dejar su romanticismo para después? -menciono el peli plata y ambos avergonzados se separaron-

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto el rubio recordando a su compañera de equipo-

- ¡Estoy bien Baka, preocupate de que pasemos la prueba! -estallo la pelirosa muy celosa que antes-

- "¡Que clase de entrenamiento hizo Jiraiya, para que Naruto dominar una parte del Chakra del Kyūbi sin perder el control!" pensaba Kakashi que miraba atónitamente a su alumno-

Mientras tanto con los espectadores, los jóvenes miraban asombrados a su amigo que emanaba ese extraño poder, por otro lado los mayores no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos.

¡E-Ese chico es capaz... dominar ese poder como si nada! -exclamo el lider del Clan Yamanaka-.

- ¿¡Como hiciste que Naruto que pudiera usar ese Chakra Jiraiya!? -dijo la Hokage mas que sorprendida-.

- Yo no hice nada Tsunade, a la que debemos agradecer eso es a AJ. Gracias a ella Naruto tuvo un motivo para entrenar y de paso controlar el poder del Kyūbi -dijo el Gama Sennin en voz baja para que solo la Hokage pudiera escucharlo-.

- YOOOOSH! NARUTO-KUN Y AJ-CHAN ESTAN HACIENDO ARDER LAS LLAMAS DE SU JUVENTUD -grito Lee a todo pulmón por la emocionante pelea que estaban presenciando-

- Es impresionante lo que esa chica puede hacer -decía Tenten maravillada-

- Naruto no se queda atrás, ahora su Chakra parece mucho más grande de lo que era hace unos momentos ¿que clase de entrenamiento abra recibido? -pensaba Neji al ver como el rubio habia mejorado-

- Esos dos parece que se volvieron muy fuertes, me emociona ver a alguien tan joven como lo es AJ y que aparte este muy entusiasmada con su estilo de Taijutsu -pensaba Gai con una sonrisa-

- Ototo ¿en verdad eres tu el que estoy viendo? -pensó Shizune preocupada-

La pelea se comenzaba ha prolongar y cada uno de los participantes se veían muy cansados ya que estaban cerca de las 2 de la mañana, Kakashi salio corriendo le dio una poderosa patada a AJ la cual la mando estrellarse y callo con mucho dolor. Naruto vio eso y comenzó a molestar y su chakra a descontrolar.

- Viste lo que hizo, no crees que merezca un castigo por lastimar a tu chica -dijo la voz del Kyubi-

Naruto solo gruñía con odio, y se lanzo a golpear a Kakashi con una fuerza que el ninja quedo en el suelo muy adolorido, Naruto continúo con una serie de combos que dejaron en un mal estado al pobre peli plata y a la vez el Chakra de Kyūbi se manifestaba violentemente.

- ¡No puede ser, el Chakra del zorro se esta apoderando de Naruto, tenemos que hacer algo rapido -pensaba la Hokage muy asustada- ¡SHIZUNE, GAI, NECESITO QUE...!

- Cálmense y observen -dijo serio Jiraiya dejando a todos mas que impactados-

- ¡Pero que estas diciendo, el zorro podría tomar el control de Naruto! -decia la Hokage preocupada por la situación pero Jiraiya se mantenía serio y calmada mientras observaba el campo de batalla-

- ¡Naruto detente por favor! -pidió Sakura pero al parecer sus palabras no funcionaban

- GROOAAH! -rugió Naruto que comenzaba a perder el control pero en eso Applejack para acercarse a su novio tranquilamente-

- Naruto-kun -dijo con una voz suave, el rubio la miro fijamente y se acercó de manera lenta-

- ¡No puede ser verdad, Naruto no te dejes controlar por ella! -gritaba la voz del zorro en su interior-

AJ se acerco y lo abrazo causando que el chakra comenzara a disminuir poco a poco

- Eso es, no pasa nada mira estoy bien -dijo sonriendo-

- A...AJ-chan -dijo el rubio con dificultad-

- Así es, estoy bien -dijo acariciando su mejilla, causando que los efectos del Chakra del zorro desaparecieran- bien hecho vaquero -dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la nariz-

- Gracias AJ –chan… y sabes tengo el plan perfecto para derrotar a Kakashi sensei.

- Soy toda oídos -respondió ella mientras Naruto le susurra unas palabras-

- Bien, pero antesnecesito que tu y Sakura se escondan para… -decía susurrándole lo cual causo que se sonrojara por la manera en que planeaban ganar-

- Naruto ¿que planeas? –en ese instante, AJ tomo a Sakura para alejarlo de el y Kakashi-

- Bien solo seremos usted y yo Kakashi sensei y lo derrotare sin darle un golpe con mis manos –dijo sonriendo-

- Eso seria impresionante, me gustaría ver como lo haces –dijo el Copy-nin esperando el movimiento de Naruto-

- ¡Aquí voy sensei, al final de la novela de Icha-Icha, el protagonista se casara con...! –ante dichas palabras todos asombrados ya que parecía que Naruto había leído, Jiraiya reía con orgullo y AJ solo echaba vapor por las orejas al recordar que había leído uno de esos libros-

- ¡No, no quiero saber el final antes de leerlo! –dijo Kakashi tapando sus oídos- "maldición con mi Sharingan puedo leer sus labios" –pensó asustado mientras cerraba sus ojos, en ese instante AJ y Sakura tomaron los cascabeles y le dieron uno a Naruto-

Las campanas sonaron y Kakashi se impresiono al ver los tres cascabeles frente a el, cada uno con uno de los chicos.

- Fue impresionante lo que hiciste Naruto, casi te creí lo del final de la novela –dijo sonriendo nervioso-

- Jejejeje, pues la verdad es que si lei el libro y lo que pasa al final es que...

- ¡ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA NO TE ESCUCHO, NO TE ESCUCHO LA LA LA LA LA! -gritaba desesperadamente Kakashi para no escuchar a Naruto mientras todos tenían una enorme gota en sus cabezas. Por otro lado Applejack estaba sentada en el suelo haciendo circulitos y a la vez se maldecia por leer esos libros que acaban de corromperla y con Sakura...-

- ¡NARUTO ¿TU LEISTE UNO DE ESOS?! –grito furiosa intentando atinar algún golpe pero Naruto los esquivaba todos-

Al escuchar eso Tsunade comenzó a ahorcar a Jiraiya queriendo matarlo por pervertir a su pequeño, mientras AJ se tomaba de las piernas y estaba sentaba en un rincón murmurando cosas sobre arrepentirse de haber leído ese libro. Mientras los demás examinadores y espectadores solo los miraban con vergüenza ajena.

Una vez más tranquilos los chicos se acercaron a los evaluadores, para después Tsunade diera su veredicto junto a Inoichi y Gai.

- Debo decir que ustedes tres han demostrado una gran avance estos años -dijo la Hokage para dirigir su mirada a la rubia vaquera- en tu caso AJ, me has sorprendido que alguien que apenas lleva un año entrenando como ninja tenga semejante nivel, así que a partir de hoy te nombro kunoichi oficial de Konoha y serás nuevo miembro del Equipo 7 -finalizo ella con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba la banda de Konoha.

- Le agradezco mucho esta oportunidad Tsunade–sama. Prometo dar todo de mi para hacer que yo y mi equipo demos el máximo en la misiones que nos asigne –dijo contenta, mientras amarraba su banda ninja en el cuello-

Sakura: Felicidades AJ –dijo sonriendo-

- Sabia que lo lograrías mi Manzanita – dijo Naruto mientras AJ le saltaba a los brazos y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente-

Por otro lado Sakura se sentía feliz y a la vez molesta, feliz por que la Hokage la felicito por su gran avance después de lo que sucedió tiempo atrás, y molesta por la vaquera será el nuevo miembro del Equipo 7 junto con Naruto, ahora si que tendrá problemas para ganarse el corazón del rubio con la chica a su lado-.

- Señores ¿cual es su veredicto? –Pregunto la rubia mayor a sus acompañantes jueces-

- Es impresionante el trabajo en equipo que han realizado, y lo digo ya que yo conformo uno de los equipos más sincronizados de la aldea de la hoja, yo apruebo a AJ-san y su estilo –dijo sonriendo el rubio de la gabardina negra-

- Señorita Applejack para ser tan joven usted hace que me sienta orgulloso de sus capacidades y algún día me gustaría tener una lucha contra tan capacitada Savateuses, ya que quisiera medir correctamente su nivel, dejando eso de lado es una chica muy poderosa y se ve que bien entrenada, yo doy mi aprobación –hablo contento el hombre del spandex-

- Ahora que la prueba termino, todo el mundo puede retirarse a excepción de Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto y AJ - ordeno la Hokage mientras los presentes asienten y se van del campo de entrenamiento, la pelirosa un poco desilusionada se va del lugar por que tenia las intenciones de

invitar a Naruto a comer a su casa-

Una vez que todos se retiraron la Hokage se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo felicitándolo al igual que AJ la cual solo podía sonreír apenada, Jiraiya también recibió un abrazo por su buen trabajo pero arruino el momento ya que había manoseado el trasero de la rubia mayor y termino estrellado contera un árbol. Una vez que Shizune atendió al gama sanin Tsunade se decidió decir algo que tenia que decir.

- Naruto, realmente me siento orgullosa de ti, no solo has mejorado como shinobi, sino que también maduraste con el tiempo -añadió ella con una sonrisa causando que el rubio se apene-

- Muchas gracias por el cumplido... Kaa-san -Tsunade abrió los ojos por completo al oír como acaban de llamarla-.

- N-N-Naruto ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Dijo derramando lagrimas de alegria-

- Te eh llamado Kaa-san –dijo el sonriendo-

- ¿Por que? –pregunto la Hokage que trataba de no llorar-

- Siempre me trataste bien y me curabas de mis heridas en el pasado, eso es algo que haría una madre por su hijo -declaro el rubio con una sonrisa mientras que la Hokage solo lloraba por las palabras del chico para luego abrazarlo-

- Muchas gracias por esas hermosas palabras Naruto, yo también te considero como un hijo para mi -decía la alegre Hokage que no soltaba para nada al rubio, los presentes miraban esa escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros-

- Discúlpeme Hokage-sama -interrumpió la rubia vaquera- no se si es mucha molestia, pero ¿podría llamarla suegrita ahora que usted es la madre de novio? -pregunto ella mientras Tsunade se acerca para abrazarla

- Si eso deseas, pero me sentiría más cómoda si me llamas madre, ya que la suegra termina ganando una hija mas -dijo sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a sus ahora 2 hijos-

Después de una conmovedora escena se disponían a regresar, pero como dicen la curiosidad es mas fuerte que la voluntad.

- sabes AJ, me gustaría saber de ti… dime ¿de donde vienes hija? –pregunto sonriendo mientras Naruto, AJ y el Gama Sennin quedaban pálidos ya que no esperaban tener que dar explicaciones tan rápido-

- Y-Yo p-pu-pues ya sabe de una ciudad con personas –dijo de manera nerviosa-

- Si pero, ¿como se llama en donde vives? ¿Qué hacías antes? –pregunto con insistencia ya que se miraban algo nerviosos-

- Sera mejor que digan la verdad chicos -dijo el Gama Sennin llamando la atención de todos- saben perfectamente que tarde o temprano pasaría esto.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto Ero-sennin? -decía el rubio muy dudoso de si decir la verdad sobre su novia-

- Es lo mejor -respondió el peli blanco, esperando que Tsunade no los creyera unos lunáticos-

- ¿De que rayos hablan ustedes dos? -dijo la Hokage que quería saber que estaba pasando-

- Yo se lo puedo explicar -decía AJ bastante nerviosa-

Tsunade solo levanto una ceja ya que todo esto era muy misterioso, mientras Shizune se sentía confundida por lo sucedido

- Bien AJ ¿que pasa aquí? -pregunto la Hokage-

En ese instante Jiraiya y Naruto comenzaron a trazar unos cuantos sellos supresores de silencio, alrededor de ellos para evitar que otros escucharan su importante platica.

- No podemos darnos el lujo de que Danzo nos descubra Kaa-san -dijo de manera seria, mientras Jiraiya tenia una expresión similar-

- ¿Tan grave es lo que me van a decir? -pregunto la Hokage-

- Ya puedes decirlo AJ–chan –dijo serio Naruto, esperando que todo saliera bien-

- Pues... Tsunade sama... esta no es mi verdadero yo, cuando llegue a este lugar yo tenia esta apariencia, pero mi verdadera forma es... Un pony -dijo la chica esperando que le creyera-

- Jajajajajaja que buen chiste AJ -se reia la rubia mayor creyendo que es una broma, pero luego se detuvo al ver los rostros serios de Naruto y Jiraiya dando por comprender que era verdad- ...no me digan de lo que dijo AJ…

- Así es Kaa-san, AJ viene de otro mundo llamado Equestria en donde solo viven los Ponys, Unicornios y Pegasos -dijo Naruto seriamente mientras que la Hokage miraba a AJ de pies a cabezas.

- ¡Pero si ella se ve como una persona normal! -señalo la rubia aun sin poder asimilar la verdad-

- Lo que dice Naruto-kun es cierto, si no mi cree mire -la rubia realizo un Henge que mostraba su verdadera forma mostrando a una pequeña pony de pelaje naranja, de pelo rubio amarrado en una coleta, su sobrero sobre su cabeza y una extraña marca de unas manzanas cerca de su trasero- esta es mi verdadera forma suegrita pero... -luego una nube de humo apareció revelando la forma humana de AJ- lo malo es que la transformación dura unos segundos, ahora me cree -dijo ella viendo a la Hokage que se ponía muy pálida-

- Sabia que esto pasaría -dijo Jiraiya haciendo sellos- Kuchiyose no Jutsu- exclamo el sabio mientras aparecían Fukasaku y Shima.

- ¿Sucede algo Jiraiya–chan? –pregunto Shima-

- Veo que estamos en Konoha, hola Naruto–chan, AJ–chan, Tsunade–chan –saludo Fukasaku-

- Lo que pasa es que le revelamos a Tsunade sobre lo de Applejack –dijo Jiraiya de forma seria-

- Ya veo –dijo el viejo- Tsunade–chan creo que no entiendes lo que pasa o me equivoco – la rubia solo negó incrédula- veras el Sapo sabio nos revelo otra profecía la cual decía que una hembra

vendría de otra dimensión, debido a un accidente en su dimensión y esta ayudaría al elegido de la profecía a traer paz al mundo.

- E...Entonces es verdad de lo que dicen –dijo perdiendo el color de su piel-

Todos asienten dejando, mientras Tsunade hacia lo único que le quedaba por hacer.

- Mi hijo... tiene de novia...a una Pony... -de inmediato Tsunade se va de espalda desmayando por tal noticia alarmando a los demás-

- ¡Kaa-san/Suegrita/Tsunade/Tsunade –chan/ Lady Tsunade! -gritaron todos al ver a la Hokage tendida en el suelo con ojos en espiral-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos espero que estén listos para un nuevo cap de My Little Pony: Equestria Kunoichi, sin más que decirles aquí se los dejo, disfrútenlo.

Cap. 4 Revelaciones y una llegada inesperada.

Son las 6 de la mañana en Konoha, las personas se comienzan a levantar para ejercer sus labores pero esto no importa ahora, lo importante esta en el hospital de Konoha habitación numero 109.

En dicha habitación podemos ver apreciar a Tsunade la cual estaba acostada en una camilla con una intravenosa, mientras Shizune revisaba sus signos vitales con ayuda de Shima y Fukasaku, Naruto miraba a su nueva mamá en esa cama, mientras AJ colocaba una mano en su hombro dándole apoyo, cosa que acepto con una sonrisa.

- Todo estará bien –dijo Applejack con una sonrisa a su novio - por lo que sabemos Tsunade-sama es muy fuerte.

- Bien hecho Gaki, ahora que te adoptaron matas a Tsunade al decirle "Mamá estoy comprometido con una Pony" -dijo Jiraiya causando que Naruto se enfade-.

-¡Yo matarla! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa por la cabeza!? -grito furioso- ¡si mas no recuerdo, tú fuiste el que dijo: Vamos chicos díganle la verdad, ya que tarde o temprano tendrán que decirla!-dijo encarando al Sanin, mientras este le respondía de la misma manera-

- ¡Basta ustedes dos. Les recuerdo que están en un hospital! -dijo Shizune molesta mientras seguía suministrando medicamento a Tsunade-

- Piensa en tu madre, Naruto-kun -dijo viéndolo con cara de preocupación-

- Lo siento AJ-chan, es que solo estoy preocupado por la salud de Kaa-san -dijo Naruto bastante triste pero su novia lo calma abrazándolo-

- Tranquilo vaquero ella se recuperara, tu mismo dijiste que ella es la kunoichi mas fuerte de todas. Ya veras que despertaran pronto -esas palabras calmaron a Naruto-

- Eso espero AJ-chan, además que le traía un gran obsequio -sacando un pergamino que llevaba consigo, y al abrirlo aparece una botella de Sake- y pensar que me costo mucho trabajo en conseguir este Sake de buena calidad del Pais del Arroz como...

- ¡Alguien dijo Sake! -todo el mundo miraba con sorpresa que la Hokage se había despertado con solo oír la palabra "Sake" y "buena calidad" de inmediato abraza a su hijo con un abrazo de oso- ¡mi pequeño Naru-chan, tu si que sabes alegrarme la vida!

- ¡K-KAA-SAAAAN...MI...ESPALDA! -sintiendo como el poco aire que le quedaba lo abandonara, mientras este podía mirar al viejo Sandaime saludándolo con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro-

- ¡Mamá, esta matando a Naruto-kun! -grito la rubia al ver que el rubio se ponía azul y ella lo soltó de inmediato al notar que el Sake que le trajeron, era un un Sake común y corriente-

- !NARUTO, NO ME REVIVISTE CON SAKE DE BUENA CALIDAD PARA QUE AHORA TU TE VAYAS A MORIR! -Grito zangoloteándolo, pero este quedo con la boca abierta mientras una pequeña bola blanca con el rostro de Naruto comenzaba a salir-

- Naruto no me abandones -dijo Aj quitándoselo a Tsunade y abrazándolo con mucho cariño-

- debemos hacer algo -dijo asustada- o lo perderemos -expreso Shizune muy preocupada mirando como Naruto perdía el color de la piel poniéndose pálido-

- ¡Hijo, no mueras y yo pagare todo lo que puedas comer en Ichikarus por un mes! -dijo esperanzada causando una cosa-

- "ramen gratis por un mes" –dijo la bola blanca con una voz graciosa-

En ese instante la bola blanca que iba a medio camino, se regreso a velocidad Hiraishin y Naruto se levanto con una cara feliz.

- Trato echo, Kaa-san –dijo el rubio sonriendo-

- Naruto –dijo abrazándolo, pero luego lo comenzó a ahorcar- muchacho infernal, ¿¡por que haces que me preocupe de esa manera por ti!? -grito zangoloteándolo con fuerza-

Minutos después de que madre e hijo se calmaran, el grupo regreso a la oficina de Tsunade para hablar sobre el asunto de AJ, para lo que tuvieron que realizar sellos supresores del silencio al ser un tema clase SS.

- Haber si entendí bien, Applejack viene de un mundo donde existen solo los Ponys -Naruto y Jiraiya asienten- ahora si que necesito un trago -destapando la botella que le trajo su hijo-

- Aun me cuesta creer que eres una Pony -dijo Shizune viendo a Applejack- ¿no te importaría si te transformaras de nuevo en tu antigua forma? -pregunto con una extraña voz que demostraba ilusion-

- Por supuesto, no hay problema -dijo la rubia para transformarse en su antigua forma- ¿y que les parece? –dijo la pony naranja de grandes ojos-

- Te ves adorable AJ -dijo la pelinegra al ver a la Pony y ella regreso a su forma humana- es increíble que en verdad exista un mundo donde los Ponys vivan en paz.

- De hecho no solo los Ponys están en Equestria, también están los unicornios y los pegasos -dijo con una sonrisa y a la vez recordaba a sus amigas de Ponyville-

-¡LOS UNICORNIOS SI EXISTEN! -dijo la azabache con una gran sonrisa- ¡DESDE NIÑA HE SOÑADO EN VER A UN UNICORNIO! -sin querer se gano las miradas de todos y ella se apeno por lo que dijo- lo siento.

- Jejeje, no te preocupes Shizune -decia la rubia vaquera riendo de forma nerviosa-

- Mejor volvamos a lo que hablábamos -dijo Tsunade para ver a la rubia vaquera- dinos Applejack

¿Como fue que llegaste a nuestro mundo? -pregunto Shizune-

- Bueno, la cosa sucedió debido a un accidente que paso en la casa de mi gran amiga Twilight Sparkle -dijo ella mientras recordaba aquel suceso que cambio su vida-

Flashback…

En la biblioteca de Ponyville se podía ver a seis ponys con sus respectivas mascotas y Spike el ayudante de Twilight Sparkle (cof cof mascota), las chicas estaban reunidas por que su amiga

Twilight había descubierto un viejo hechizo que le parecía muy interesante.

- Me alegra que vinieran a mi casa amigas, créanme que no se van a arrepentir -dijo la pony de color púrpura con una gran sonrisa-

- ¿Y se puede saber el por que nos llamaste a todas? Estaba practicando un nuevo truco para impresionar a los Wonderbolts -dijo la pony de melena multicolor-

- Verán, cuando estaba en Canterlot encontré un viejo libro de antigua hechicería -usando su magia hizo levitar un libro muy gastado- pero cuando lo abrí me encontré con un antigua escritura que nunca vi, con el tiempo empecé a investigar sobre ese lenguaje y hoy pude descifrarlo.

- Pero Twilight ¿que es tan importante para que nos llames a todas? -decía Rarity-.

- Además ¿que cosas no descubrirías tú come libros? -dijo haciéndose la graciosa-

- Descubrí que en este libro hacia un hechizo que permite viajar a los ponys a cualquier parte.

- ¿P-Pero no...no seria pe-peligroso? -pregunto Fluttershy con su típica timidez-

- ¿Entonces solo me hiciste perder tiempo de práctica por un tonto hechizo de transportación? -dijo Rainbow dispuesta a irse-

- No es un simple hechizo de transporte Rainbow, este es un hechizo que permite al usuario viajar a otros mundos -dijo ella mientras que Rainbow se detuvo al oír eso-

¡Viajar a otros mundos! -dijeron las chicas bastante sorprendidas-

- Seguro encontraremos sementales hermosos y musculosos -dijo con expresión soñadora-

- Quizás algún ser de otro mundo me de una buena carrera -dijo con una sonrisa mientras en varios universos distintos, un erizo azulado, un hombre de traje rojo con un rayo en el pecho, un joven de peinado de tazón y un corre caminos estornudaban fuertemente-

- GENIAL Y POR QUE NO HACEMOS UNA GRAN FIESTA EN AQUELLOS LUGARES, PODRIA SER MUY DIVERTIDO Y ADEMAS PODRIAMOS CONOCER PONYS NUEVOS -grito Pinkie Pie saltando por todos lados-

- Me pregunto si... si habrá algún lindo animalito por esos lugares -decía Fluttershy imaginando los tipos de criaturas que existirían

- No puedo esperar por todos esos largos terrenos por recorrer -dijo Applejack entusiasmada-

- Créanme que yo también me alegre cuando descifre el libro, en el encontré muchas cosas interesantes sobre los distintos mundos que existen aparte de Equestria, pero hay un mundo que me llamo la atención -con su magia abrió el libre para mostrar una pagina- en esta parte fue lo que me atrajo, aquí hablan sobre alguien llamado Rikudō Sennin.

- ¿Rikudō Sennin? Suena como alguien famoso -dijo la Pony rosada con curiosidad-

- A mi me parece que ese tal Sennin debe ser alguien serio e importante -dijo AJ-

- ¡Que famoso ni que nada!, ¿¡Quien es ese tal Ricoto Señil!? -dijo Rainbow que empezaba a perder la calma-

- Según lo que pude traducir del libro, Rikudō Sennin significa Sabio de los Seis Caminos -menciono mientras comenzaba a leer el libro- lamentablemente no pude descifrar todo lo que hay escrito debido a que se perdió debido a los años que tiene este libro, pero lo que dice es que Rikudō Sennin era monje que salvo a su mundo de un poderoso demonio al sellar su alma dentro de el para después sellar el cuerpo de ese monstruo en el centro de la luna -las ponys estaban mas que impactadas ante lo que leyó su amiga y a la vez se preguntaban como era ese sujeto-

- Para que haya bestias a si de grandes, deben haber jóvenes fuertes y dispuestos a salvar a su damisela al igual que ese Rikudō -dijo Rarity muy soñadora-

- Me gustaría saber más de este Rikudō, apuesto de que debio ser alguien muy poderoso para vencer a un demonio -hablo AJ con una gran sonrisa-

- !Siiii, podría ser que ese Pony sea un súper héroe que lucha por la justicia! -decia la pony rosada que daba saltitos-.

- N..No se que decir... -dijo Fluttershy con su fleco cubriendo su rostro-

- ¡Ansío poder ir a ese lugar, vamos Twilight has lo que sea necesario, pero yo quiero competir contra alguien de esos mundos! -dijo la pony de melena multicolor volando por toda la casa, mientras Pinkie saltaba por todos lados-

- Primero que nada Rainbow, este hechizo no es nada sencillo como tele-transportarse de un lugar a otro, hay que saber bien como usar la magia juntos con unos ingredientes especiales que pude conseguir gracias a Zecora -dijo la pony púrpura mientras señalaba unos frascos con polvos mágicos- si en caso de equivocarse no sabemos que podría suceder.

- Yo...yo no creo que sea buena idea, podría ser pe-peligroso -decia Fluttershy bastante asustada-.

- No te preocupes por eso por que ya me encargue de que nuestro viaje sea seguro, tengo los ingredientes para que nada salga mal -decía mientras las demás suspiraban de alivio- bueno será mejor que preparemos las mochilas para el viaje -dicho eso las demás ponys salieron a sus hogares para preparar sus cosas, pero la única que se quedo era la pony de la melena de multicolor- oye Rainbow ¿no vas a preparar tus cosas?

- No necesito nada para este viaje, prefiero quedarme aquí y esperar a que todas lleguen-

- De acuerdo, pero no toques nada, escuchaste -dijo Twilight seriamente-

Pasaron los minutos y Rainbow se comenzó a aburrir así que se puso a volar por la habitación con los ojos cerrados, pero en eso tiro varias botellas de las cuales contenían los polvos los cuales se regaron por el suelo, esta asustada comenzó a juntaros y echarlos en lo botes de nuevo, al terminar de mezclarlos se puso nerviosa, pero en ese instante llegaron las chicas y Twilight comenzaba abajar las escaleras del segundo piso.

- Bueno chicas prepárense -dijo usando su magia combinando varios polvos con cuidado, mientras Rainbow sudaba a mares por los nervios-

- ¡S-Saben chicas, no creo que sea una buena idea ir a esos lugares que no conocemos, digo por que no vamos a nadar o hacer otras cosas! -dijo con una sonrisa nervios esperando que las demás le hicieran caso-

- Y a ti que te pasa, ¿hace rato estabas muy ansiosa? –pregunto la unicornio purpura, ya que la Pegaso de pelo arcoiris se puso muy nerviosa-

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por una explosión, de la cual apareció un tornado que término jalando a la pony más cercana y succionándola.

!Auxilio! -grito la asustada Applejack para despues desaparecer con el-

Fin del flashback

- Cuando sucedió eso, de algún modo termine en Monte de los sapos en donde Naruto-kun y Jiraiya-sama me encontraron. Desde entonces me uní en su viaje para aprender sobre su mundo y de las palabras que ustedes usan, luego me intereso lo de entrenamiento ninja, y el resto ya lo sabe

-finalizo la rubia mientras que Tsunade y Shizune estaban mas que sorprendidas por la historia de Applejack

- Esto... es impresionante tu historia AJ, pero hay algo que no encaja bien ¿como es posible que en el libro que mencionas este la información de Rikudō Sennin? -pregunto la Hokage-.-

- No tengo ni la mas mínima idea suegrita, solo se que la caída me dolió bastante.

- Ya veo… ¿pero como fue que se encontraron?

- Eso paso después de haber entrando un año con Naruto, justo el mismo dia pero de ese año Gamakishi apareció frente a nosotros diciéndonos que era urgente una junta con los viejos sapos sabios -dijo Jiraiya-.

- ¿Una junta dices? -pregunto Tsunade curiosa-

- Así es, ya que estos estaban molestos con migo y con Naruto ya que pensaban que habíamos enseñado el Kuchiyose no Jutsu a un extraño -explico el Gama Sennin-.

- Ahora si la historia empieza a tomar forma -dijo Tsunade-.

- Veras lo que paso cuando llegamos fue...

Flashback…

Al llegar al monte de los sapos, Naruto y Jiraiya fueron a la sala donde los esperaban los sapos más viejos del contrato.

- Jiraiya, ¿quieres decirnos por que hay un nuevo invocador y no se nos notifico? -pregunto un poco molesto-

- ¿Un nuevo invocador? !Naruto! ¿Que carajos hiciste? -grito el Sannin molesto mientras le daba un coscorrón al rubio-

- ¡ITAI! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA ERO -SANIN ¿POR QUE TENDRIA QUE HABER SIDO YO?, ¿COMO PODEMOS ESTAR SEGUROS QUE TU EN UNO DE TUS ESTADOS DE EBRIEDAD NO LE MOSTRASTE EL CONTRATO A ALGUNA KUNOICHI QUE TE LA JUGO? -grito encarando al Sannin mientras ambos gruñían-

- ¡Silencio, traigan a la chica! -grito el sapo-

- Lo vez si fuiste tu –grito el rubio apuntándole con el dedo-

- Si lo hice puedo explicarlo -dijo mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa-

Dos sapos traían una jaula donde se podía observar a una hermosa rubia, esta parecía coincidir con la edad de Naruto. La pobre chica estaba asustada ya que estos sapos eran violentos y hablaban, su apariencia era de una linda figura, pechos copa C los cuales eran tapados por su pelo evitando que se mirara de mas, mientras que tenia unas caderas anchas y piernas largas y hermosas que le hacían lucir un redondo trasero, sobre su cabeza había un sombrero extraño y su pelo estaba suelto, el cual llegaba hasta su espalda. La rubia estaba sentada y con una de sus manos tapaba su intimidad.

- P...Por favor... no me lastimen –dijo la chica muy asustada mientras se cubria con sus brazos-

Naruto se sonrojo al ver a la chica, en su vida había visto una chica tan hermosa como la que tenia enfrente, los sapos la sacaron de manera violenta tirándola de la jaula cosa que no les desagrado bastante a Shima, Fukasaku y Naruto.

- ¡Oigan, no la traten así! –grito Naruto, para después patear a uno de los sapos guardias y ponerse frente a la chica para defenderla-

- Naruto Uzumaki ¿por que atacas a tus invocaciones? –Grito molesto el sapo-

- ¡Los ataco, por que nunca había visto que su raza fuera cruel con los desconocidos! –dijo con los ojos del Kyūbi-

- Naruto Uzumaki, los guardias merecen una disculpa… discúlpate ahora –hablo serio-

- ¡Jamas! –dijo de forma seria-

- Naruto no debe disculpas, los guardias son los que deben disculparse –hablo Fukasaku apoyando a Naruto-

- ¿Estas bien querida? –hablo la esposa de Fukasaku-

- S...Si… gracias –dijo la chica-

- Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿tienes nombre? –pregunto a la chica que se había sonrojado por el joven que tenia enfrente, puede que no sea un semental a los que ella acostumbraba ver en Ponyville, pero este rubio era guapo a su parecer-

- Me... me llamo... -no pudo continuar por que nuevamente el Sapo la interrumpe-.

- Entonces… Naruto deberás atenerte a las consecuencias de tus… en ese

- ¡Detente en este instante! –se escucho una voz de un sapo que llego al lugar-

- ¡O-Ogama Sennin! (gran sapo sabio) -decia el sapo bastante asustado-.

- Naruto kun ¿podrías sacar a la chica de aquí? –pregunto el viejo sapo recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio-

Una vez que los chicos salieron de la habitación el sapo se dispuso a hablar.

- Ogama Sennin, yo queria decirle...

- ¡Basta! –Grito Ogama- eh tenido una nueva visión… -fijándose en el inconsciente Jiraiya el cual tenía una cara de bobo y algodón de color rojo en la nariz- despierten a Jiraiya por favor –pidió el sapo-

Una vez que el peliblanco despertó, el Ogama sennin procedió este relato la nueva profecía…

- A partir de este día la vida del chico de la profecía cambiara, criaturas extrañas de otros universos vendrán, en su mayoría hembras serán y hasta el final de la guerra cada una a su lado estará, un nuevo comienzo traerá una nueva era y un nuevo amanecer se vera cuando la gran alianza entre mundos se realice, gracias al chico de la profecía.

Una vez que Ogama sennin terminara de relatar la profecía, Fukasaku y Shima vieron a los rubios y entendieron de lo que hablaba el viejo sapo.

Mientras con Naruto…

- Disculpa ¿podrías decirme tu nombre de nuevo? –Mientras esta se abrigaba con sus manos-

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki –menciono un poco rojo, ya que no podía desviar la mirada

de la chica, mientras este la cargaba en sus brazos-

- Un gusto Naruto, mi… mi nombre es Applejack, mis… mis amigas me llaman AJ –menciono un poco apenada-

- "Es un lindo nombre, al igual que ella" -pensaba el rubio sin dejar de admirar a Applejack-.

- ¿Como es que lo haces? –pregunto AJ sorprendida-

- ¿Eh? -expreso el rubio que salía de sus pensamientos-.

- Tú puedes caminar en patas, eso no es normal –señalo la chica confundida-

- ¿Como caminarías tu? –pregunto curioso-

- Bájame y te lo mostrare –menciono la rubia-

Naruto la bajo y esta se coloco a cuatro patas y comenzó a gatear dejando atrás a un rubio colorado, ya que tuvo el privilegio de ver gatear a una hermosa chica, la cual no sentía pena por estar desnuda.

- Así es como se hace de donde vengo –dijo sonriendo-

Naruto camino a paso lento y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- Te- te ayudare a caminar como yo lo hago, pero… toma –dijo dándole su chaqueta-

- ¿Para que me das esto? -pregunto AJ-

- Creo que tienes frio –dijo desviando la mirada, mientras la chica se ponía la chaqueta la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas- ahora dame tus manos –dijo tomando las manos de la chica y la hacia dar pasos pequeños-

Naruto la ayudaba a caminar como si se tratase de una niña de 1 año que quiere caminar, y al igual que una menor de la edad mencionada, las piernas le fallaron y callo sobre el rubio y con los pechos de la chica los cuales quedaron en su rostro.

- Lo…Lo siento ¿estas bien Naruto? –pregunto preocupada-

- P- Pechos, pechos –decía el rubio al borde del colapso-

Fin del flashback

Tsunade esta sorprendida, mientras que Shizune estaba un poco colorada, pero no superaba el rojo manzana de los rostros de AJ y Naruto.

- "Maldito Ero-sennin, ¿por que tenia que recordar ese momento?... aunque debo admitir que AJ-chan se veía muy sexy cuando gateaba de esa forma" -pensó el rubio y a la vez se imaginaba a su novia en esa misma pose-

- ¡No tenia que contar esa parte! –Grito Applejack histérica- ¡es un pervertido!

- T-Tranquila AJ–chan, no te alteres –dijo Jiraiya escondido tras Shizune-

- Bueno tranquilos todos, Jiraiya ya arreglaremos cuentas -le dijo la Hokage causando que el peliblanco sintiera escalofríos-.

- "Me pregunto si Naruto-kun aun se acordara de ese día, realmente me gustaría volver a repetirlo" -recordando cuando su novio la cargaba en sus brazos-.

- Bueno AJ, no te preocupes por nada, aquí nadie sabrá de donde vienes y como dije has muy feliz a mi querido Naruto, por favor –dijo Tsunade abrazándolos a la rubia menor-

- A si será ma… mamá -dijo AJ correspondiendo el abrazo-.

- En este momento me dan ganas de celebrar con ustedes mis niños -declaro la Hokage-.

En ese instante aparecen 2 nubes de humo que rebelan a Katsuyu y a Gamakishi los cuales estaban cubiertos por confeti.

- Katsuyu ¿que te ha pasado? -pregunto Tsunade al ver como se encontraba la babosa-

- Tsunade–sama hay una fiesta en los terrenos de el monte de los sapos y el de las babosas -decia Katsuyu muy alegre-

- Así es y veníamos a decirles que al ser nuestros invocadores, los viejos nos dijeron que los lleváramos -dijo Gamakichi-.

- Es raro, los sapos no son de celebrar mucho y que recuerde no es cumpleaños de Fukasaku o Shima -dijo Jiraiya confundido-

- Que dice Tsunade –sama ¿vendra a la fiesta? -pregunto la babosa-

- ¿Y hay Sake? –Pregunto ella esperanzada-

- Claro que si, mi padre esta tomando con los demás –dijo el sapo divertido-

- ¡Shizune, tu y yo nos vamos de fiesta! –dijo desapareciendo y dirigiéndose a la fiesta mientras que Shizune solo pudo suspirar y seguir a su maestra y Jiraiya, Naruto y AJ hacían lo mismo-.

Una vez en el en lugar de la fiesta, vieron que había muchas serpentinas, gorros, dulces y una piñata, AJ sonrío melancólica recordando a su buena amiga Pinkie Pie, la cual era

muy buena creando fiestas. Los invocadores caminaron y encontraron a Shima y Fukasaku los cuales comían unos pastelillos.

- Hola Jiraiya-chan, me alegra que vinieran a la fiesta -saludo Fukasaku al peliblanco-

- Asi es Pa-chan, decia que ya se tardaban mucho -dijo Shima que comia un poco de pastel y le ofrecia a Jiraiya-.

- ¿Ese pastel esta echo de lombrices? –pregunto el Sannin tomando unos de los trozos de pasteles-

- Estos pasteles no los prepare yo Jiraiya chan, pero con gusto te haré unos de lombrices y a Naruto chan unos de saltamontes -decia Shima sonriendo

- Eres la mejor Shima oba-chan –dijo Naruto abrazando a la vieja sapo-

- ¿Por cierto que están celebrando? –pregunto Applejack curiosa-

- La verdad es que una jovencita extraña llego asi como tu y…

- ¡AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES TU APPLEJACK! –Se escucho un grito de felicidad a distancia-

- Esa voz... –dijo AJ sorprendida al reconocer esa voz-

La rubia volteo y la vio, una hermosa joven de pelo color rosa el cual llegaba hasta su cintura, sus ojos eran azules y su piel igual de blanca que la luna. Esta vestía una camiseta rosa muy corta que dejaba ver su ombligo, la prenda tenia el estampado de una mariposa en el pecho, con cada paso que daba parecía que sus enormes pechos copa D se saldrían de esa diminuta prenda. Traía un pantalón corto de mezclilla, el cual resaltaba su redondo trasero y unas piernas perfectas, tenia unas calcetas rosas que llegaban a sus rodillas y de calzado unos botas cafés.

De un momento para otro la joven de rosada cabellera salto encima de la vaquera rubia y estas se dieron un abrazo con mucho cariño. Pero a ojos de los de Jiraiya esta era una mina de oro.

El viejo Gama Sennin estaba observando como estas dos hermosas chicas se abrazaban con ternura mientras sus enormes atributos se rozaban entre si.

- Voy a ser rico –dijo entre risas pervertidas mientras anotaba lo que veia-

Naruto solo sonreía ya que se daba la idea de quien era esa chica, mas no sabía como llego a ese lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es ella? –Dijo Tsunade viendo como casi a su parecer se llevaba un acto Yuri frente a ella-

AJ se levanto al igual que la peli rosada que no paraba de saltar y decirle lo mucho que la había extrañado.

- Amigos, quiero presentarles a Pinkie Pie y es una Pony al igual que yo -dijo Applejack presentando a los demas a una de sus grandes amigas-.

CONTINUARA…

Además les tengo una triste noticia… Mi año sabático termino y debo volver a la escuela, así que si antes tardaba en publicar mis actualizaciones ahora me demorare un poco mas, hare lo que este en mi para poder publicar entre semana.


End file.
